GrahamScott
by xLazyxWriterx
Summary: A collection of NathanxWarren oneshots. Different stories of different ratings, lengths, and themes. Some will follow the plot and some won't. Some will be fluffy and some steamy. Just let me get this all out of my system. It's not an unhealthy obsession, I swear. Don't judge.
1. Unlimited

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. Just got an idea. Yep. I did. Welcome to my collection of Nathan/Warren ( or as I've heard it called: GrahamScott ) oneshots. I recently found a few websites that generate different s** **cenarios for the characters inputted, and I just couldn't resist. And I've had a few little ideas swirling around in my head. I know that I already wrote a oneshot for them, but I'm not including it here because I MAY be adding on to it. So, here I am for the so few of us that like this pair. I'm sorry. I ship it. Sue me.  
**

 **I will be updating this every once in a while with different stories of different ratings, lengths, and themes. Some will follow the plot and some won't. Some will be fluffy and some steamy. Just let me get this all out of my system, please. It's not an unhealthy obsession, I swear.  
**

 ***BTW don't sue me. I don't have anything you want.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary: Like time, his texts are infinite** **. And, he has unlimited texting.  
**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Warren:** If you're in a vehicle going the speed of light, what happens when you turn on the headlights?  
 _11:04 PM_

 **Warren:** Seriously tho. **  
** _11:05 PM  
_

 **Warren:** Are you ignoring me? **  
** _11:07 PM_

 **Nathan:** yes  
11:08 PM

 **Warren:** Lies! All of them! Okay, what about this one?  
If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?  
 _11:09 PM_

 **Nathan:** GO 2 BED  
 _11:10 PM_

 **Warren:** WRONG! Hey, make a wish!  
 _11:11 PM_

 **Warren:** Did you make a wish?  
 _11:12 PM_

 **Warren:** ...Did you die?  
 _11:14 PM_

 **Nathan:** yeah  
 _11:14 PM_

 **Warren:** Oh no! Hey, if space is a vacuum, who changes the bags?  
 _11:15 PM_

 **Nathan:** don't u have anything better to do than bother me?  
 _11:16 PM_

 **Warren:** Not really, no. :)  
 _11:17 PM_

 **Nathan:** GO 2 SLEEP NOW  
 _11:18 PM_

 **Warren:** Gee, who stuck a stick up your butt today?  
 _11:20 PM_

 **Warren:** You know you want to talk to me. ;)  
 _11:21 PM_

 **Warren:** Why do you need a driver's license to buy liquor when you can't drink and drive?  
 _11:24 PM_

 **Warren:** Why do girls need training bras? What could it possibly teach their boobs?  
 _11:26 PM_

 **Warren:** Hey, are you still there?  
 _11:27 PM_

 **Warren:** Hello?  
 _11:28 PM_

 **Warren:** C'mon, Nathan. I'm not tired. ANSWER  
 _11:30 PM_

 **Warren:** ...Notice me, Senpai.  
 _11:32 PM_

 **Warren:** What is that even from? I heard it online from somewhere.  
 _11:34 PM_

 **Warren:** Do you thinj Adam and Eve had navels?  
 _11:36 PM_

 **Warren:** *think  
 _11:36 PM_

 **Warren:** Stop ignoring me.  
 _11:40 PM_

 **Warren:** ...What if I told you I slept in the nude? ;D  
 _11:43 PM_

 **Nathan:** STOP IT  
 _11:44 PM_

 **Warren:** Ah-ha! That got your attention.  
Now, riddle me this, Riddler. Why is the meaning of life hard to find when you have a dictionary?  
 _11:46 PM_

Warren lay in his bed, an amused grin plastered on his face. He yawned, setting his phone down on his chest and rubbing his eyes. It was almost midnight, and they had school in the morning, but he didn't care. He wasn't tired, and being cooped up in his room for that last hour made him antsy. He tried doing homework, and, as much as he loved researching physics in the middle of the night, bothering Nathan sounded much more appealing.

The heavy pounding on his door was enough to startle him, and he almost dropped his phone on the floor. He didn't need another crack in it, so he carefully set it on his night stand. He hopped up from his bed, straightening out his shirt with a stupid grin as he tugged the door open.

Nathan leaned against the door frame. His light brown hair was askew, falling over his forehead and sticking up in random places. His eyes were hazy with sleep, his brows furrowed, and his face was imprinted with red marks from how he likely fell asleep. His fingers were scratching at his stomach from under the wrinkly white shirt he had on, and he wearing a pair of dark red boxers. In his other hand, he clutched his cellphone tightly.

Before Warren could say anything, Nathan brought the phone up and his eyes darted back and forth as he pressed the keys. Warren's phone dinged.

 **Nathan:** liar. you dont sleep in the nude.  
 _11:55 PM_

Warren smirked, glancing up at Nathan before replying.

 **Warren:** Got you over here, tho, didn't it? Perv.  
 _11:56 PM_

Nathan pushed himself off the frame, brushing past Warren and setting his phone on Warren's night stand. He stretched his arms up high, his shirt rising to reveal a trail of light hair leading down to the waistband of his boxers. Warren closed the door as Nathan reached over and flicked the lamp that was illuminating the room off. Before Warren's eyes could adjust to the sudden lack of light, he was pulled back by a tug on the back of his shirt.

Heat enveloped Warren as his back met something warm and hard, and Nathan's arms encircled his waist. Nathan bit softly at Warren's shoulder through his shirt, his fingers rubbing lazily at his sides and stomach. Warren closed well-adjusted eyes, grinning. He placed his hands upon Nathans, intertwining their fingers. He felt a hot breath on his flesh, then the tender brush of lips, burning as they make contact. His scent filled Warren's senses; spearmint, Nathan's favorite gum. Nathan moved from his shoulder and placed an opened mouthed kiss on the back of Warren's neck. Warren sighed, pulling away and turning around.

The movement must have startled Nathan, because he almost fell forward to crash into Warren. Warren steadied him, chuckling softly and brushing stray hairs away from Nathan's eyes. Nathan squinted in the dark, reaching out and grabbing the front of Warren shirt. Warren's drooped shut, and in the dark his lips searched for Nathan's.

The first time, Warren landed on the corner of Nathan's mouth. The second time, Nathan cocked his head to meet him. Moist lips moved together in sync, parting lightly before collapsing against one another. Finger entangled in unruly locks and tongues tasted, and sense of reality flew out of Warren's open window and into the cool night air. Both inhaled through their noses sharply, wishing for the melted lips to remain stuck forever. Nathan eventually pulled away, and began nuzzling Warren's neck with delicate kisses so faint, they were practically whispers. Warren steadied his breathing, attempting to calm his heart rate down.

When Nathan pulled away, he grabbed Warren's hand and climbed on to the bed. Warren followed, reaching over and grabbing his phone before positioning himself in front of Nathan. They both lay on their sides, and Nathan wrapped a heavy arm around Warren's side and nipping at his shoulder once more. Warren pulled up his blanket, and Nathan helped him cover them both. Comfort and warmth soothed Warren, as well as the movements Nathan was making with his lips on the back of Warren's ear. Warren's lips twitched up into a grin, and he tapped away at his phone.

Nathan's phone buzzed.

Nathan let out an annoyed sigh, reaching over Warren and turning the annoying piece of technology on.

 **Warren:** G'night. :)  
 _12:12 AM_

Nathan scoffed, turning the phone off and tossing it back onto the nightstand. He answered with a peck on Warren's cheek, and situated himself, pulling Warren close to him. Warren laughed, turning his phone off as well.

With only the sound of their content breathing and the white noise of the night, they slept comfortably.

* * *

 **Warren asks the real questions of life, though.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	2. Secret or Not

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. I'm trying to get as much writing done as I can because in a week I'm going on vacation for two weeks, and I probably won't be updating during that period. God, I can't wait to munch on pizza and sit in the sun. I'm too pale. :/**

 **Also, I've been on a 'Them Kate Feels' kick this past week, so don't be surprised if that plays a part in this.**

 **Anyway, on to the GrahamScott goodness. BTW, just a note that I will probably change the title of this collection sometime in the future, and I will let your guys know before I do so. I don't want you people to be any more confused than you already are. :3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Secret or Not  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary: Nathan's an ass, and he knows it.  
**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Around an hour ago the sunset had radiated across the clouds, burning a molten orange with bands of pink and violet. Now, it was hard to imagine such vibrant colors within the darkness of the night sky. Warmth that once clung to the earth was freed and was replaced with a cool breeze chilly enough to raise goosebumps along exposed skin.

Nathan wrapped his jacket around himself tightly, attempting to maintain what was left of his remaining body heat. He sat himself on one of the many picnic tables in the area with a small huff. He kept his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs bounced in unison. He kept his narrowed eyes on the brightly lit fireflies that buzzed around in the campus of Blackwell Academy. They seemed to be the only source of light within the black void of the night. Even the moon hid it's face from him.

He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and checked the time. Shit, 12:37. Had it really only been that long? He felt as though he had been walking around campus for hours and hours. At least, that's what his numb legs told him. The hairs on the back of his neck and along his arms rose to attention, and he found himself rubbing at his covered arms in hopes of sparking some sort of heat within his veins.

Everything was still, quiet. Nathan couldn't remember a night as silent as this one. Right now, the Vortex party was going on at the pool, and he wondered why he couldn't hear the palpitations in the ground from the tempo of the music, or smell the lingering scent of sweat and booze.

He heard nothing. While there was a light smell of fresh cut grass, it wasn't strong enough to override his senses.

Nathan closed his eyes and rested his head within his arms on the table, his body involuntarily trembling. His neck and shoulder muscles relaxed as he sighed heavily. The day before yesterday, none of it seemed real. Hell, Nathan wasn't sure if he was convinced that it wasn't another hallucination. Seeing Kate stand on the edge of that roof, looking down at everyone with eyes that seemingly accepted the fate of death.

Nathan barely knew her. That's why is annoyed him when rumors of him drugging the poor girl swirled in the winds of gossip. Yeah, he wasn't a goddam saint, but he didn't drug her. Hell, the night of the party he had offered to help her, but when he turned his back she had vanished. She wasn't his responsibility, anyway, so he didn't think about it. Then, she went and told Max that he drugged her and that just made a huge mess in Wells' office, and he got suspended. Yeah, his father was real happy about that one. God...

Nathan shifted his head to lean on the other side. Max just thought she was all high and mighty since she dragged Kate's ass down from the roof. Hell, even before that he got that impression of her, and especially now with all the shit she was trying to pull; ratting on him being with a gun, blaming Kate's attempted suicide on him, getting him suspended, dressing like Rachel, and questioning him and pretending to actually give a damn. Then, there was an other matter entirely - dammit.

That hipster ho was getting on his last nerve. If the two of them hadn't been in public yesterday he would've put her in her place, regardless of the consequences. Hell, when did he ever think of consequences? Obviously never because he had managed to piss Warren off to the point of complete cold shouldering.

"Goddammit," Nathan mumbled into his arms. His body twitched, searching for warmth. His ears were beginning to go numb, and the cold had soaked in through his socks and shoes. God, he was miserable.

Okay, okay, he was an ass. Alright? He did stupid shit...like headbutting Warren, and then taking his anger out on him. Yeah, if that wasn't the definition of an abusive relationship then he didn't know what was. He blamed Max because - because he didn't want to blame his own stupidity and dickishness - she was the reason for his anger in the first place. What the hell did Warren see in the chick, anyway? She looked like ass.

...And he was an ass.

Well, damn.

Nathan pushed off the bench and stretched out his stiff legs. The first few steps he took his joints popped and ached. God, why was it this cold? He could see his own breath coming out in heavy puffs and fogging over his face. He shoved his fists into the pockets of his jacket, and kicked rocks as he made his way to the boys' dorm.

It was a secret because it had to be, not because Nathan wanted it to be. If he had his way, then he would raise his middle finger to anyone who looked on him with distaste and misplaced curiosity. But, no, _his father_. God, that asshole was the root of all chaos in Nathan's life; prescriptions, therapy sessions, fits of rage, uncontrolled emotions, drugs and alcohol, _constant pressure_ , and continual dread and constant hiding...

At this point, his only source of peace and forget had been _him_. Yeah, right, him of all people. Sometimes, Nathan couldn't even believe it. Nathan was a piece of shit, and yet, Warren Graham had seen something worth acknowledging. The guy was smart, goofy, a bit awkward, and kind, and even though Nathan had pretty much pissed on the guy every chance he got, Warren was still kind to him when no one else was.

The memories of Warren betrayed eyes as he rubbed at his swollen head occupied Nathan's mind, and he felt his chest tighten as a reaction. The argument that had occurred after the incident was still fresh in his mind, as well. Warren had been so pissed, and Nathan was beyond furious, and everything just when down the shithole. That was the last time they talked, and - shit - he missed him.

Nathan should've at the very least apologized for punching him. Nathan's temper had made him see red and he wanted Max's blood, and Warren got hurt because of it. But, no, Nathan was always right and no one could tell him otherwise. Nathan Prescott was perfect and everyone else was shit. Hardy, har har...

God, he _was_ an ass.

Nathan approached the dorms, and his eyes searched the various windows for one in particular, only to find darkness within...just like the others. Nathan sighed, pulling the doors open and stepping inside. The warmth of the building hugged him and he shivered as a response.

Walking down the hall, he passed him room and found himself staring at the door leading to Warren's room. His heart thudded harshly in his chest, his stomach twisting into a bundle of nerves. Warren was asleep, and he shouldn't wake him at this hour. God, it was way past midnight, and yet, Nathan remained there. He glanced over at the whiteboard beside the door.

 _"Science has not yet taught us if madness is or is not the sublimity of the intelligence." - E. A. P._

Nathan's lips twitched up into a small smirk. Of course Warren would write some weird shit like that. It looked fresh, too, since no one has defaced it yet. People around here liked to do that. The smirk still playing on his lips, he faced the door once more.

Gathering every last nerve, he knocked harshly on the door. There was no answer. Nathan waited a few seconds before knocking again, but this time much louder. He listened carefully, and heard a few mumbled from the other side of the door. The door still didn't open. Nathan frowned. "Warren," he quietly called, giving another knock.

The door opened slightly, and Warren peeked out with obvious tired eyes. Nathan's gaze softened at the sight of a disheveled Warren; hair matted yet sticking up, dark eyes unfocused and lined with shadows, lack of shirt. Warren stared at him blankly. Nathan reached a frozen hand out and pushed the door more open. Warren stepped back, allowing Nathan to step in, closing the door behind them.

Warren yawned, scratching at his neck as he turned a lamp on. The darkness was swallowed by the dim light. "Shouldn't you be getting down with th' Vortex club...?" Warren slurred, holding back another yawn. Nathan shook his head, and reached out - more roughly than he probably should have, actually - and yanked Warren against him.

Warren jerked back. "Holy hell, dude, you're freezing!" Warren pushed Nathan away, his hands remaining on Nathan's jacket. Nathan slipped out of the jacket, letting it drop to the floor before he tugged the still drowsy Warren back to him. Nathan pressed his parted lips against Warren's, thankful for the heat they emitted against his chapped, icy ones.

When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against Warren's, mumbling, "Sorry I'm an ass."

Warren scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Meh, nobody's perfect." He reached over and pinched Nathan. "My eye's fine, by the way. Thanks for asking."

"Whatever." Nathan replied, brushing his lips against Warren's once more. Warren intertwined his heated fingers with Nathan's frozen ones, instantly melting the iciness with a single touch.

Secret or not - either way, it doesn't matter - Nathan was content.

* * *

 **Oh my, what time is it...? Ah, jeebus. I did it again. I stayed up late writing about Nathan and GrahamScott goodness.  
**

 **I think I might need help.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	3. Cursed for Life

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. I am in dire need of episode 4. There's only so much that tumblr can give me. I mean, hardly anyone writes/draws GrahamScott and I have needs, yo. At least with Marren there is a fairly big group that ships them and I can get my fill of them when I need it. But, hardly anyone likes Nathan, much less wants to ship him with Warren.  
**

 **What I'm saying is that not many people are shipping trash like me. :/**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cursed for Life**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary: Nathan and Warren try to steal Tobanga.  
**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

"Dude, can't we just stay in tonight?"

"Stop complaining."

"Seriously! This is a horrible idea! Do you wanna be cursed?"

"We're not gonna get cursed."

"Nathan, this isn't shit that you mess around with! These things are suppose to be sacred and spiritual and shit! Bad voodoo, man!"

"Hey, unbunch your panties, would'ja?"

When Warren had retired to the dorms for the night, he had planned on changing into a pair of sweats and marathoning Supernatural while relaxing in his brand new comforter. It was going to be a peaceful - well, as peaceful as watching several episodes of Supernatural can be - night and he was going to be oh so very warm and content. Hell, maybe when he was finished stressing over why Dean and Cas won't just hook the fuck up, he would curl up on his bed and finish reading _Lord of the Flies_. When he finished that, he would've drifted into his unconscious mind and let his body regain it's strength.

But, as soon as he entered the dorms, he spotted a certain red jacket standing by his door with a phone in hand. Nathan had pushed into Warren's room and settled on the bed, a mischievous smirk playing on his features. An uneasy feeling had overcome Warren then, and he had been afraid to ask. So, he didn't. He had set his bag and school books down before changing into a pair of sweats, Nathan's eyes on him the entire time but never actually saying anything. Warren had asked if he wanted to watch a movie, and Nathan just shook his head slowly, the smirk still stuck on his lips.

Then, Nathan had gotten up from the bed and sauntered over to Warren, eyes never breaking contact. Warren's pulse sped up as the sudden closeness of the other boy. Mischief and wickedness twinkled in his light blue eyes as he leaned over and whispered in Warren's ear, "Wanna do somethin' fun tonight...?"

Now, maybe it was because Warren was a hormonal eighteen-year-old boy, but stealing Tobanga wasn't exactly the first thought he had when he heard the word "fun."

Not even an hour later, here he was. Warren and Nathan walked through the campus of Blackwell Academy in the warm night. Nathan led the way since he knew the exact routes that the night guards took and which paths to avoid them, while Warren dragged his feet behind him. Warren had tried convincing Nathan that they could so something much more fun than stealing a goddam totem pole, but Nathan had shot him down.

"So, tell me, Nathan" Warren mumbled. "How does one exactly steal a totem pole?"

Nathan shrugged. "I dunno."

Warren's mouth dropped open slightly. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Nathan replied simply, smirking back at Warren as they turned the corner towards the girls' dorm. Tobanga was in sight, and Warren sighed.

"Why the hell are we doing this?" Warren asked while rubbing at his neck. "What are you even gonna do with it?"

Nathan thought for a moment before answering, "Not sure. We could bring it to the pool and give the swim team a surprise."

Warren resisted slapping his forehead. "You mean to tell me that you got the bright idea to steal Tobanga, but you have no plan and no idea what you're going to do with it IF you get it out of the freakin' ground...?"

"Hey, lower your voice. You're gonna get us caught." Nathan shushed him as they reached the totem pole. They stared up at it, Nathan with a smirk and Warren with a frown. Warren wasn't sure about the history of the wooden art, but he knew that it has been here for practically forever. Though, he wasn't sure why it was called Tobanga. What really wanted to know was why the hell did Nathan want to steal it...? Of all things that he could steal - school trophies, pool equipment, Wells' bronze eagle or his ugly chair, Jefferson's photography equipment, stupid stuff from the girls' dorm - but no, he wanted to steal _Tobanga_.

Nathan kicked at the totem pole, and Warren had the urge to reach over and drag Nathan back to his room by his hair. Warren rubbed at his face, already feeling exhausted. "Ugh, why? Just _why_?" he grumbled.

Nathan chuckled beside him as he reached out and rubbed at Warren's shoulder. "Calm down, sugartits."

"Don't call me sugartits." Warren glared at Nathan, who was now laughing at him. "What is the purpose of this? What could you possibly gain from stealing this hunk o' wood? Y'know, besides being cursed and burning in hell." Warren crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring at the smirking boy in front of him. Nathan stepped up closer to him, nudging him with his elbow.

"Why, I get to spend time with you and your lovely personality." Nathan's tone was sarcastic and he rolled his eyes. Warren turned away from him, looking at the girls' dorm. The building was illuminated by the light posts, but it was still fairly dark where they were. At least, if someone were to look out there window they wouldn't immediately seem them, and that was good.

"Hey," Nathan leaned over and whispered in Warren's ear for the second time that night. "If you're good you might get a reward."

Warren snorted. "Sure, yeah, I'll help you steal Tobanga. Yeah, and when we're both being haunted by spirits, well, at least we'll have each other. But hey, in the end you will have the satisfaction of degrading such a wonderful artifact. Great. Awesome."

"Didn't I tell you to unbunch your panties? Am I gonna have to do it for you?" Nathan reached down and pulled at the waist band of Warren's sweats, letting it snap back against his hip. Warren felt his face flush, and his eyes narrowed at Nathan. "And since when were you so superstitious? I thought you were a man of _science_?"

Warren rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get this over with, and if he had to indulge Nathan, then so be it. He faced the towering pillar with a sour look. "Alright, genius, what's the plan? How are you going to get this thing out of the ground?"

Nathan's face became thoughtful for a moment before he dug into the pocket of his jeans. "I have some firecrackers in my pocket."

Warren's head whirled around. "What?" He glanced down at Nathan's palm where seven small black cylinders rested. He met Nathan's eyes with a raised brow and a blank expression. "Oh, yeah, those will get this thing out...if the ground were made of pudding!""

Nathan frowned. "If the ground were made of pudding then we could just _lift_ it out."

Once again, Warren resisted the urge to dramatically slap his forehead. "Whatever! Dude, why do you even have those?"

An involuntary grin pulled at the corner of Nathan's lips. "Sometimes I like to throw them at that Alyssa chick."

"Nathan!"

"What? Where's your sense of humor?" Nathan laughed, shoving the firecracker back into his pocket.

"It died with your humanity, you dick!" Warren snapped back. Ugh, his neck was starting to hurt from the stress Nathan was causing him. To think, he could be in his bed right now. He could be watching the obvious sexual tension between Dean and Cas and eating delicious cheddar chips.

But, NO. He was here in the middle of the night with Nathan and Tobanga. So much for a relaxing night after a hard day at school.

"So," Warren sighed, "where exactly did you get this idea?"

"I actually thought about sawing off the head of that ugly statue in front, but then I decided that this would be easier. Plus, this thing is more of an eyesore." Nathan shrugged, fiddling with the firecrackers in his pocket as he looked around the area.

"Saw off the head - ? Ugh, okay, great." Warren scratched his chin. "And, what're you _really_ going to do with it?"

"Hm. Actually, maybe I'll just take off a piece. Y'know, for a keepsake."

"Great idea! Display a stolen piece of history in your room for everyone to see. That's not suspicious. In fact, we _should_ take the whole thing! It'll make a great conversation piece for anyone who stops by. You can tell them the story of how you blew it out of the ground with firecrackers and made me drag it across campus for you, and how every night you dream of floating heads and the world ending as spirits exact their revenge. It'll be fantastic!"

"...Are you done?" Nathan flicked Warren shoulder, amusement swimming in his eyes.

Warren stared up at Tobanga bitterly as he felt a tug at his sleeve. "C'mon," Nathan said. Warren turned to see Nathan jogging over to Samuel's maintenance closet on the side of the building. Warren cursed to himself, and followed.

Once they reached the door, Nathan pushed it open. "Freak never locks up." he mumbled. The two stepped inside the chilly dark room. Warren's eyes wandered over all the tools and boxes. His eyes landed on a silk scarf, and he wondered which girl Samuel snagged it from. The guy liked to scavenge around the area, seeing that he had boxes full of magazines, sunglasses, scarfs, pictures, wristbands, and everything in between. Warren bent down and picked through some of the things. He found a box of purple hair dye; that solved another mystery for Alyssa, didn't it? Warren cringed at the image of Samuel covering up his grays with Vivid Violet.

" _Oooh_ ," Warren heard Nathan move past him and towards the door. Warren turned his head, and saw Nathan huddling over something. Nathan peeked over his shoulder with a brow raised and a wide grin. "You ever hear of the axe-wielding hitchhiker that roamed the highways of Arcadia Bay...?" Nathan tone was menacing as he slowly turned around, flashing the bright red fire axe in his hands. Warren flinched, standing up straight.

" _Don't_." Warren warned, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. Nathan threw his head back in a howling laugh. With axe in hand, he approached Warren and wrapped an arm loosely around his neck.

"You're too easy." Nathan smirked. He leaned over in an attempt to press his lips against Warren's ear, but was blocked by Warren's hand shoving his face back.

"And you're an ass." Warren grumbled back, pushing Nathan away and heading out the door. With Nathan beside him, the two headed across the yard towards Tobanga. Warren stared up at the intricate carvings as he wondered what sort of haunting he would be experiencing for the rest of his days. Perhaps he would have horrible nightmares that resulted in cold sweats and nausea, or maybe he would begin hallucinating and eventually end up becoming the new axe-wielding hitchhiker. Either way, he wasn't excited.

"Are you really going to chop it down...?" Warren asked, watching Nathan readjust the handle of the axe in his hand.

"Unless you can think of something better, baby cakes." Nathan said as he studied the edge of the blade. Warren ignored the name - anything is better than sugartits - and eyed the weapon in Nathan's hands, and his nerves were starting to kick in. Nathan wasn't the most graceful when it came to weaponry, and he could honestly see the axe slipping from Nathan's grip and cutting his toes off. That certainly would test how well Warren could function under pressure in a dire situation, wouldn't it?

"This is ridiculous. Can't we just drop this whole thing and go back to the dorms? I have movies, or we could just..." Warren bit his lip. "I dunno, mess around?" His implications were embarrassing, but if It got Nathan to drop the weapon - not on his damn foot, please - and go back, then bring it. Nathan pursed his lips, glancing over at Warren with a suggestive brow raised.

"Mess around?" Nathan snickered. "Didn't think you were all that eager to get into my pants tonight. At least let me take a swing before you jump me, 'kay?"

Warren rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink in the darkness. He wasn't sure what else to say as he watched Nathan ready the axe before swinging it against the totem pole. He jumped at the sound of cracking wood, and thought about the years of terrible bad luck he had to look forward to. Nathan pulled the axe back, practically giggling like a giddy child who just hit their first baseball. Nathan turned to Warren, offering him the axe. "Try it!"

Warren held his hands up. "Yeah, I don't think so." He was then confused when Nathan's expression changed from adrenalized to anxious within seconds. Warren heard a noise in the distance behind and he whirled his head around to see a stream off light cutting through the darkness. Luckily, the light hadn't found them. "Shit!" Warren cursed, but before he could do the obvious reflex move and duck, Nathan reached out and gripped his arm and jerking him back into one of the many bushes surrounding the area.

Warren landed on his rear harshly as Nathan pulled him down, and Nathan landed beside him. Warren's eyes darted around quickly in search of the axe - it would be real shitty if Nathan did was stupid and sat on it - and he found it laying in front of them. Warren kicked it farther away, but was nudged harshly in his side by Nathan, who held a finger up to his lips.

The night guard could be heard walking around the area, and the light of his flashlight dimmed and brightened frequently. Warren searched the sky for the moon, but found it to be hiding behind a group of dark, fluffy clouds. He could feel his heart racing, but his thoughts bounced around along with all his worries. What would the night guard think if he caught them? Truthfully, they probably wouldn't be busted since Nathan has a "way with words," but he wasn't sure how Nathan would explain the axe and the fresh slit in Tobanga. Warren couldn't help but feel bad; what did Tobanga ever do to deserve such a wound?

Warren felt a bite on his shoulder, and his head whisked around only to make contact with Nathan's. "Ah-!" Nathan's hand jerked up and covered his mouth, and Nathan groaned against his shoulder. Warren couldn't help but feel annoyed. Of course Nathan would be in the mood when they were seconds away from being busted by the guard. He couldn't have been in the mood five minutes ago before he took a chunk out of Tobanga, oh no! That would be too boring.

Nathan, with his hand still covering Warren's mouth, continued to nip at Warren's clothed shoulder. Warren could feel that spot becoming wet with Nathan's saliva, and a shiver ran through him. Nathan released his mouth when the light ceased and the footsteps faded, and moved from his shoulder up to his neck.

Warren pulled away. "Dude, not in front of Tobanga!" he protested.

"Wha-? Geez, you act at through it's a person." Nathan replied, reaching out a tugged Warren to him by his shirt. "I thought you wanted to mess around?"

"Yeah, sure, in the comfort of my bedroom, not out in the bushes for the world to see." Warren retaliated. Nathan laughed, pulling Warren's earlobe between his teeth.

"No one can see us." Nathan's tongue darted out and licked up Warren's ear. "Tobanga will enjoy the show." he added. Warren gave a frustrated sigh, and Nathan pulled away to snicker at him before pressing his open mouth against Warren's. Nathan tangled his fingers in Warren's tousled locked, and Warren gave up. Warren sucked Nathan's bottom lip between his, tugging lightly. He felt Nathan's mouth widen into a grin against him, and Warren reached out to clutch at Nathan's jacket and tugging it off. Nathan complied, pulling his arms out of the sleeves and tossing it aside with the axe.

Nathan pushed himself on top, and Warren's back hit the coolness of the grassy ground. Warren slid his hands up under Nathan's shirt, running his fingertips along his back in slowly. Warren pulled away and pressed his moist lips against Nathan's jaw, hearing Nathan suck in a short breath. He ran his tongue along his neck as Nathan began tugging Warren's shirt up, exposing his skin to the cool night. When their lips met again in a sloppy lip lock, Warren decided that giving up his peaceful night in his room was worth it.

Hey, at least they weren't going to be totally cursed for life; Tobanga was just going to be scarred for life, literally and metaphorically.

* * *

 **All this GrahamScott steaminess is making me hungry. Wanna get a pizza and split it? ...What? _You don't like pizza_?**

 **...I think you should leave.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	4. Green

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. I'm back! Did'ja miss me? ...Oh, you didn't even notice I was gone. Well then. I'm so glad that you take this friendship as seriously as I do. :(**

 **Anyway, on to more important things than our strained friendship: GrahamScott! I've started seeing more of this ship on tumblr and it just makes me giddy that I'm not the only one who likes it. Granted, the number of posts in limited, but I will take what I can get.**

 **WARNING: THIS FIC GETS A BIT STEAMY TOWARDS THE END! IF THIS IS OFFENSIVE TO YOU THEN I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IF THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THEN WELCOME. PERV.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Green**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary: Nathan Joshua Prescott the Third _does not_ get jealous of stupid hipster whores who don't know how to keep their filthy fingers to themselves. Where the hell did you get that idea?**

 **Rating: M-ish...I guess.  
**

* * *

Down the leaves came like multicolored raindrops; golds, reds and browns. They were a myriad of shapes and sizes that once clothed the trees, but now fell to their resting places within the autumn day. The slight breeze was warm and the scent of freshly cut grass lingered in the air. The grounds belonging to Blackwell Academy were occupied by the many students that attended the school. Most were alone and enjoying every last bit of earthly warmth, while others were in groups and enjoying each others company. The squirrels were more active than usual, scurrying around campus in search of forgotten goods.

Evenings were the time that the citizens of Arcadia Bay realized how lucky they were to live in such a beautiful area, and the students of Blackwell Academy were no exception. Usually.

Nathan was a bit too distracted to notice the leaves and the lovely atmosphere. Sitting under one of the many trees by the school entrance with nothing other than his thoughts, Nathan was frowning. His narrowed eyes were focused on two figures from across the area. He had tried ignoring them by messing around with his phone, but he kept dying in his game because he couldn't keep his goddamn eyes on the screen. The game was shitty, too.

Eventually, Nathan gave and set his phone beside him, settling for shooting all of his red hatred and frustration out through his light blue eyes and at _her_.

Over at one of the many picnic tables across the area sat Warren and Max. The two had been sitting there for about half an hour, laughing and looking through some of Max's shitty Polaroids - Oh, how unique you are! So _special_! Nathan didn't bother pushing the bitter thoughts out of his mind, seeing that it wouldn't be any use.

Nathan watched the blur of Warren's lips as he spoke, and Max smiled and nodded. Ugh. The two of them had been at it forever, and Nathan should just get up and go away. But, he did no such thing. He crossed his arms over his chest, and stretched his stiff legs out, not once taking his gaze off the two.

What the hell was she even wearing? God, could a person be any more bland? And, what was with that raggedy jacket? She probably wore it to hide her nonexistent tits. She looked like a prepubescent boy; hell, she sounded like it to. _"Wow, Warren, you sure know a lot!" "Oh, Warren, I'm such a science noob! Will you tutor me?" "Gosh, I'm so shy and innocent!" "Hey, Warren, blah blah blahhhh."  
_

At this rate, Nathan was going to get premature wrinkles.

Nathan's muscles ached from being forcibly tense, and his neck was beginning to throb painfully from being turned for so long. Breathing out a heavy sigh, he turned his head and stared down at his hands, allowing his neck to rest.

Why did Warren even hang out with that stupid hipster, anyway? Okay, yeah, sure they shared their dumb geeky shit - they played that World of Horseshit or whatever every Thursday night - and they had other stuff in common, but whatthefuckever! It didn't change the fact that he could find better friends. Hell, Nathan would rather he hang out with that Alyssa chick, or even Brooke - that chick was scary and all, but in no existing universe would she ever get in Warren's pants.

Nathan chewed on his bottom lip. He wished that he could just go over there and jerk the selfie-ho by her hair and kick her across the campus. She could land somewhere over by Daniel; he would be better suited for her. Then, Nathan could take her place and he could pretend that he knew that the hell Warren was talking about. Nathan would probably change the subject, and then the two of them would head back to the dorms and watch one of Warren's old school, black and white films. They wouldn't finish it, though. They would be occupied.

Nathan hit the back of his head against the tree, letting out a groan of frustration. No, he wouldn't do any of that. He never did, but sometimes it was nice to imagine it. It always made him want to chuckled at the thought of him picking Max up by her ear and drop kicking her away. Being only, like, fifty pounds she would just soar through the sky and probably get tangled up in the power lines or something. That would be photo worthy, and she could still add it to her selfie collection.

Nathan picked at his cuticles, willing himself to keep his eyes down. The whole situation was frustrating, and he hated it. He hated having to avoid Warren during the day with the constant thought of his crinkled smiling eyes. Whenever Warren was truly happy, his dark eyes would narrow softly and he would get this little glint of pure amusement as his lips curled into a beaming smirk. Warren also had the habit of glancing down at his feet in an attempt to hide his flushing cheeks and toothy grin, and his hair would brush against his forehead and slightly over his dark eyes.

Nathan bit his lip to stop the smile that was pulling at them. Still picking at a particular sensitive cuticle, he turned his gaze back to Warren and Max. Warren's face was soft as he held up one of the Polaroids, and nodded as Max spoke. Max leaned into him to get a better look, and Nathan felt his entire body jerk as a reaction. Damn it, they were close enough before. The grin left Nathan's face and was replaced with a scowl. He leaned forward a bit as if he were trying to hear them, but of course he couldn't; they were all the way across the fucking front campus. Nathan couldn't read lips, either, but it didn't stop him from trying to understand whatever the hell they were talking about and why hipster-bitch needed to be that close.

Warren set the Polaroid back down, and smiled at Max and said something. Nathan's eyes ran along Warren's figure. He had on his charcoal raven shirt with purple sleeves - one of Nathan's favorites - and a red rubber wristband. Nathan smirked. It was good to know that Warren still had that thing.

His smirked soon vanished completely when Max reached over an placed her hand against Warren's forearm, and Warren didn't see to notice - God dammit! Nathan's fists balled up, and he repressed a animalistic snarl. Jesus, her hand was still there! Why the fuck was she touching him? Nathan glared at Warren, sending him mental messages to knock that bitch over, but Warren didn't seem to notice.

Max removed her hand - finally, you skank - and began gathering her stupid Polaroids, shoving them back into her bag. Warren said something that caused Max to laugh, and they stood from the bench. Nathan could go over there now, and he could drag her to the trashcans and place her among her people. Then, he could grab Warren by his ear and drag him back to the dorms. He could...

...but, he wouldn't.

Because he couldn't.

Nathan's chest was beginning to tighten and throb painfully, and gave a heavy, angry sigh. He watched as Warren and Max turned their backs to him and walked off. God dammit, they did not need to be walking that fucking close!

Nathan tore his bitter gaze from the fading figures, and crossed his arms. Oh yes, Nathan, pout like a little kid. That's the way to get what you want. Pathetic. His eyes felt heavy and his neck ached. His numb legs and rear begged to be moved and awakened, but he ignored them. Instead, he sat there like a child whose mother refused to buy him ice cream, and then had to watch the other children eat their sweet treats.

Of all the people, Warren just had to befriend _her_. It did make sense, even if Nathan refused to believe it. They were a lot alike, and Max - she looks like ass and is horrible - wasn't all that bad. She could talk to him about things that Nathan had no clue about, and they could be seen in public without question. They could talk, touch, smile, laugh, _just be together_...and no one would raise a brow. Oh, Warren is dating Max? Aw, how cute! They make such a cute couple!

It made his chest tighten and his blood rush.

It was such a simple pleasure, really. Just reaching out and pressing a palm against an others, fingers tightening around each other, and warmth sending pleasurable tingles through heavy veins. Exchanging small glances, and sharing amused grins. Pleasant words and happy laughter, togetherness. Loneliness is no longer a fear, and perfection no longer matters. Comfort and content, whether alone or surrounded by others.

It was a simple pleasure that Nathan would never have. Not with Warren.

Nathan pushed himself up, using the tree as leverage for his wobbly legs. Needles pricked at his limbs, and he circled his head around in an attempt to rid himself of the horrible ache placed there. He rubbed at his tired eyes, and ran his fingers through his light hair, pushing it back. Barely keeping his balance, he dragged his feet back to the dorms.

Maybe it would make sense for Warren to be with Max. At least Warren wouldn't have to hide, or be ashamed. Ashamed...Sometimes Nathan wondered if that's how Warren felt about everything, about them. How could he not...? Nathan was a mess, a disaster. Granted, he wasn't nearly as horrible as he was back before Warren stepped into his life, but it was still bad. Warren could do better, and maybe Max was better - fuck.

Nathan hated her, and yet, he wasn't sure if he had actually said anything to her. Well, in person, anyway. He always yelled at her in his head, and unless she was a mind reader, she didn't know anything. She didn't know that Warren and Nathan were a thing...

...But that didn't stop Nathan from wanting to shove her in front of a bus. If that made him a bitter sonofabitch, then so be it.

Nathan paused in front of the dorms, and looked up at the sky. Swirls of orange and dark violet occupied the sky, and he wondered how long he had been sitting there under that tree. It had to of been a while; his ass was still numb. He tightened his jacket around him, sighing. Nathan hated when his thoughts took over like this. He hated the doubt and the guilt.

Nathan entered the dorms with his head hung. Hardly anyone was inside, just Evan checking the bulletin board and Zach walking out. Nathan ignored them and slowly walked to his dorm at the end of the hall, but paying a small glance to Warren's closed door. Reaching his door, he pulled out his keys and turned the knob open.

Inside, his bed was occupied. Warren sat cross-legged with his phone in his hand, eyes immediately darting up at the sound of the door. Nathan froze for a moment before quickly shutting the door behind him. Warren smiled widely at him. "Hey," he said as he shut his phone off and placed it in his lap.

"Hey," Nathan breathed out, looking away and shrugging his jacket off. His room was a mess, and he would be embarrassed if he actually cared. Luckily, Warren usually didn't care either. He tossed his jacket over on his desk chair, keeping his back to Warren as he set his keys on his desk.

"How was your day?" Warren asked from behind him, his tone happy.

Nathan shrugged. "Fine. You?"

"Good," Nathan could hear the smile in Warren's voice, and it almost sparked a smile of his own. "I got an A on my chemistry test. So, y'know, go me." Warren laughed, and Nathan turned around.

"Great." Nathan forced out. Warren's test wasn't exactly what Nathan was interested in. "So, what did you and Max talk about?" To be honest, he probably could've taken the time and got Warren to spill without even asking him, but Nathan wasn't the most patient when it came to shit like that. He just wanted to know what was so interesting that that hipster whore just couldn't contain herself from touching him.

Warren raised a brow. "What?" he asked, setting his phone beside him and getting up from the bed.

"I saw you guys. Looked like you were having a hell of a time." Nathan replied, picking at his cuticles once more.

Warren glanced down at Nathan's hands before replying, "She was showing me some of her new photos, and we were talking about her entry for the 'Everyday Heroes' contest," Warren looked back up at him with a questioning look, "Why?"

Nathan crossed his arms, glancing over at the door. "Just curious. You guys have been hanging out a lot."

Warren laughed. "Yeah, we're friends."

Nathan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah, it looked like it." he mumbled, pulling out his phone and pretending to check the time.

Warren's smile faltered. "Hey, you okay? You seem irritable." Warren asked, stepping closer.

"Shitty day." Sort of.

"What happened?"

Hipster bitches happened. "Shitty things."

Nathan's phone was pulled from his hands, and he watched as Warren turned it off and tossed it on to the bed. Nathan bit his lip. "Did anyone see you come in here?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"No," Warren replied. "What's up? You pissed at me?"

Nathan shook his head. He pushed past Warren and began fiddling with his CD's. The room was too quiet, and his head was beginning to hurt. He also needed a distraction so that he didn't blow up on Warren and make a mess. Nathan picked a random CD and put it in his player as the sudden heat of Warren washed over his back. Warren was right behind him, but not close enough to touch. Nathan pressed the PLAY button and felt Warren's fingers wrap around his forearm, turning him around.

"Nathan," Warren's voice was stern. "What's-"

"Why Max?" Nathan blurted out before he could stop himself, and immediately regretted it. Warren's eyes widened a bit, taken back at the sudden question.

"What?"

"Do you like her?" God, shut up, Nathan.

"Yeah, we're friends, Nathan. Why are you-"

"You don't seem like friends! You talk about her a lot and you do stupid shit with her!" Nathan, put your foot in your mouth, you idiot!

Warren was flabbergasted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

Nathan glared at him. "She's annoying, so why do you-"

"She's not annoying!"

"Yes, she fucking is!" Nathan snapped back.

"How is she annoying? Have you even met her?" Nathan could sense that Warren was getting more and more upset as the conversation continued, but Nathan couldn't stop. It was all the pent up anger within him.

"Yeah!" he lied. "And she's annoying as fuck! How can you stand her?

No, Nathan never met her. She was probably nice. He really should just shut his trap, but he didn't.

"Wha-" Warren cut himself off, and studied Nathan's angry face. Nathan held his breath, waiting. He actually kind of hoped that Warren would just throw his arms up in defeat and storm out of the room. At least then Nathan could scold himself for being an asshole in peace. But, Warren remained there, eyes darting around Nathan's face and the gears turning in is brain.

The gears clicked, and Warren's eyes widened slightly, his mouth parting. He took a step back, and Nathan spotted that glint in Warren's dark eyes. The corners of Warren's lips twitched up, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nathan, green is not a good color on you." Warren said, amusement flooding his tone and his eyes.

Nathan's head shot down as he looked over himself. The fuck? He wasn't even wearing green? What the hell was Warren talking about?

"You high?" Nathan asked, and Warren laughed, shaking his head. Warren reached out and grabbed a hold of Nathan's shirt, jerking him closer.

"Max isn't an issue," Warren mumbled. "She's great and all, but she's not an asshole like you."

Nathan breathed out a heavy sigh through his nose, and he could see the reassurance mixed with amusement in Warren's dark eyes. It helped, but it wouldn't stop him from picturing himself throwing the bitch into the bay with the fishes. Warren chuckled, and pressed his soft lips against Nathan's lightly for a split second. Nathan could feel himself relax, and his hands reached out to grab at the fabric on Warren's sides tightly. "Whatthefuckever." Nathan murmured before taking Warren's bottom lip in between his teeth, pulling. A chuckle vibrated in Warren throat, and Nathan swallowed it.

Fuck Max. She would never get to do this with Warren, and it almost made Nathan feel bad for her...Ha, no it didn't.

Nathan jerked his head back, grabbing Warren and practically tossing him onto the bed. Both their phones bounced off the bed and onto the floor, but neither cared. Nathan crawled onto the bed, climbing on top of Warren and straddling his hips. Warren pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around Nathan's waist and locking his parted lips with Nathan's in a sloppy kiss. Nathan instantly opened his mouth, and the nerves in his tongue became aflame when it tasted Warren's; faint sweet cinnamon and spice.

Warren's fingers tangled in Nathan's light brown locks, securing him in place as he pulled away and ran his tongue over Nathan's throat, leaving a heavy trail of saliva. He found the pulse point, giving it a light suck. Nathan's groan vibrated through his throat as Warren began placing feather kisses along the heated flesh. Nathan's heartbeat picked up, and his breathing grew heavier. He ran his hands under Warren's shirt, caressing and lightly pinching the skin.

Nathan's brain had become fuzzy, and any distracting thoughts that plagued him moments ago were tossed aside with his cardigan. Nathan pulled away roughly, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it aside before jerking up Warren's shirt. Warren sat up, lifting his arms up to help Nathan pull it off. The offending shirt was tossed with the rest of the forgotten clothes.

Nathan's nerves were alive as their chests met, the heat and the throbbing and the speed numbing all his senses. Open mouths met once more, and Nathan could feel Warren jerking his hips upwards. Still lip locked, Nathan repositioned himself so that his knees was between Warren's legs, and he was straddling one of them. Legs intertwined, Nathan jerked his hips forward. Warren pulled away, the echo of their lips parting faint, and he can feel Nathan's warm breathe against his cheeks as Nathan continued to move. Nathan sinks his teeth into Warren's shoulder, earning a groan from him. Warren's fingers were painfully tight in his hair, but he didn't mind. He repositioned himself once more, hitting the right spot and creating a smothering friction.

Their breathing was almost suffocating, their heartbeats rapid, and stomachs tight. Nathan continued to suck on Warren's shoulder, nipping and running his warm tongue over the bruising mark. His fingers explored Warren's pale skin, and he moved his nibbles down to his chest. He ran his tongue over Warren's nipple before taking the raised flesh between his teeth. A light nip caused a silent gasp to escape Warren's parted lips. Warren moved his fingers to rake across Nathan's back, scratching and rubbing at the cool sweat.

It took a bit, but eventually their hips were moving in an almost perfect rhythm, hardness pressing into hardness. The friction was making Nathan's stomach tighten, and his heartbeat was hard in his chest. He could feel Warren's one palpitating heart against his tongue. Nathan slid back up and attempted to catch Warren's lips, but a particular sweet spot was hit and he ended up gasping against Warren's mouth.

Dizziness numbed his sense, and his face was on fire - fuck! He was on fire! His body throbbed and - fuck - it wasn't enough. Nathan rested his burning, sweaty forehead against Warren's, eyes barely open as he concentrated on the pleasure and sweet friction their hips were making. Warren grunted out what sounded like his name, and Nathan leaned down to nip at his lips once more.

Their heavy breathing, silent pleas, and pleasurable whispers continued to flood the room as it spun with desire into the night.

* * *

 **Headcannon: Nathan's a biter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	5. Expiration Date

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. Back so soon? I know, it's hard to stay away; I'm wonderful...PFFFTTT hahaha - Sorry, I'm writing this in the morning and it's too early and I'm tired and no one will bring me pizza. :/ Lazy Problems.  
**

 **So, I got an anonymous prompt on Tumblr for some GrahamScott, and this is the result.**

 **Prompt: Nathan's first time hearing Warren say "I love you," and his reaction.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Expiration Date**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary: Graduation is nearing, and it's almost time for them to expire.**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his left eye, and his mouth formed a rigid grimace. His legs bounced quickly, and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. Though the glow of the setting sun warmed the grounds of Arcadia Bay, Nathan felt a chill. It was a chill that he had felt before, but had forgotten many times. Now, it was stronger than ever, and it made his stomach and chest swell with dread and trepidation.

It was close - _so close_ \- and he could hardly even believe it. He didn't want to believe it, but there was no way to stop time. He knew that, but ideas always came to him of how to prolong it. They were futile, of course.

But, now he had another worry within his already tight chest. It was unexpected, and he couldn't comprehend it. How could he...? The words that had been uttered in his ear this morning were taboo words that he never breathed for either of his parents, or siblings...or even himself. Yet, they were spoken, and not only that, but they were for him.

Nathan chewed on his lip, and he closed his eyes, darkness with specks of violet and green clouding over him. Through the specks, the image of _him_ became more vivid. Those dark eyes that crinkled with amusement, moist lips curved to reveal well cared for whites, soft, tousled, brown hair, and tender fingers intertwining with his own calloused ones.

Something had been on Warren's mind this morning, and Nathan could sense it the moment they awoke early in Warren's bed. Warren had woken up much earlier than him, and was seated at his desk in deep thought when Nathan's eyes peaked open. The lack of warmth caused Nathan to sit up, and he studied Warren's concentrated figure under the dark glow of his desk lamp.

Warren's fingers occupied a pen, and he was scrawling along a notebook rapidly. His dark eyes were hard, and his mouth turned into a slight frown. In his white T-shirt and blue plaid pajama bottoms, he paused his writing and set his pen down to stretch himself out. His shirt rose up to reveal his happy trail, and his palm stifled his yawn. Nathan found himself yawning, as well. Warren didn't seem to notice him, though, and went back to his writing. Nathan rubbed at his eyes and swung his legs quietly over the sides of the bed.

Standing, Nathan made his way to stand behind Warren. When he placed his heavy hands upon his shoulders, he felt Warren jerk in surprise. Warren's looked up at him, and Nathan gave a tired grin. Warren responded with a slight smile before tucking his pen into the notebook and shutting it. Nathan leaned over and buried his nose and mouth in Warren's hair, mumbling the question of why Warren was up so early.

Warren had just shrugged, muttering something about not being about to sleep. Nathan glanced at the clock hung upon the wall: 6:23 AM. Deeming that too early to get ready, he pulled Warren up from out of his chair, turned the desk lamp off, and dragged him back to the bed. Warren tugged the covers over them before pressing his chest to Nathan's back and wrapping a heavy arm around him.

Comfort and warmth enveloping him, Nathan felt his eyelids drop and complete darkness overwhelming his senses. What shattered that darkness was when he felt Warren's lips press against his shoulder and the breath of those words hit him.

"I love you."

Nathan's eyes shot open, and his body instantly tensed. He felt Warren relax against him, and his even and content breathing against his neck. Nathan's mind was white, and his mouth dropped open as if to reply, but nothing but silence exited his parted lips.

He remained wide awake for the next few hours before Warren woke up. Nathan left as soon as possible.

Now, he had upon an old bench at the peak of Arcadia Bay, right next to the lighthouse. His eyes were unfocused, and those words echoed in his head. He hadn't even been able to look Warren in the eye, and Warren had to know something was wrong. Perhaps Warren didn't remember saying it, but Nathan did. Nathan was positive of what he heard, and it terrified him.

Graduation was at the end of the month, and he would soon be at whatever collage his father thought suitable for him. He would be far, far away from Arcadia Bay, he was sure. Warren would go to a completely different college, and they would never see each other again. They couldn't. They couldn't continue their relationship as long distance - it wouldn't work. The longer they kept going, the harder it was. People would find out, and his father would find out.

Nathan had nightmares of it. His father finding out and sending him away, making sure that he would never make contact with Warren ever again. After all, if Nathan was with Warren, a heir would never happen, and people would talk. His father would never allow that.

They had a silent agreement that this was only to last until graduation, then they would part. That was the expiration date. But, now that it was closer, Nathan knew that he didn't want that to happen. Warren had managed looked past every terrible thing Nathan did, and searched for the good. Nathan wasn't perfect, and Warren liked him anyway. How was he suppose to be find someone else who looked at him with such kindness and understanding?

He wouldn't.

"Hey," Warren's voice came from behind him, startling him. Nathan whipped his head around and saw him standing there. Warren smiled at him, walking around and taking a seat next to him. "I figured you were here. You didn't answer any of my texts."

"Oh, uh..." Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Five texts and a missed call, all from Warren.

"I freaked you out, didn't I?" Warren asked, crossing his arms and looking out over Arcadia Bay. Nathan froze, and felt his cheeks heat up. What? Did he expect that they weren't going to talk about it? Actually, he had hoped that Warren wouldn't remember, but these things usually didn't turn in his favor.

"What? I dunno..." Nathan mumbled, and Warren laughed. It wasn't a jolly laugh, though. It was more dry and a bit sad.

"You don't have to pretend, Nathan. I know you heard me last night." Warren turned to look at him, and Nathan avoided his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say, so he kept his mouth shut. Warren continued, "I don't expect you to say it back. I just wanted you to know. Y'know...before we graduate."

Nathan felt his chest tighten once more, and he bit back a wince.

Graduation: the expiration date.

It was so close, and Nathan refused to believe it. He wanted things to stay the way they were; sneaking around, pretending it could be forever, just being together. Nathan kept his eyes down as he mumbled, "This sucks."

Warren chuckled, reaching out and placing his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I know," he agreed. "It's okay."

"How is it okay?" Nathan met Warren's dark eyes. "How is any of this okay?"

"Nathan-"

"No! It's not okay! Warren, after this month we aren't going to see each other ever again! Okay? We're just gonna part and forget everything?"

"No, Nathan," Warren frowned. "Not forget. How I feel isn't going to change, but..."

Nathan could see the despair flooding Warren's dark eyes, and he was sure they reflected his own sorrow. Nathan let out a frustrated sigh, leaning forward and burying his face in his hands. "But...?" Nathan's muffled voice came out weak, and he heard Warren sigh softly.

"But we don't have a choice. I don't want your family finding out. Your dad is the type of guy who would send you to one of those straight camps to get you 'cured.' Who knows what else..." Warren replied. Nathan scoffed. Well, Warren wasn't wrong. That was the terrifying part, and it made Nathan sick. Warren ran his hand back and forth along Nathan's back in an attempt to soothe him.

Nathan removed his hands from his face, and glanced back at Warren. He was still staring out at the water with a distressed expression. "And you?" Nathan whispered. "What about you...?"

Warren didn't reply immediately. After a moment, he said, "I'll try to move on. I'll try..."

Try...

Nathan didn't want to try.

"Warren," Nathan's voice was barely a whisper. "I..."

 _Try._

"I..."

Warren met Nathan's gaze, a sad smile tugging at his lips. Nathan leaned back against the bench, all words caught in his throat.

"I know." Warren mumbled, leaning over a pressing his lips against Nathan's in a chaste kiss.

Warren knew.

He had always known.

* * *

 ***Insert clever ending note here***

 ***Lazy has left the conversation***

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	6. Dumbfounded

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. I'm here with an other requested GrahamScott fic. This was a prompt given by Kiichu on Tumblr. Seeing that I'm still on vacation and everything exciting has already happened, I've got more time to write until I go home. So, here we are, friend. :) I've also noticed that I've been writing in a Nathan sort of POV for the past few stories, so let's work with Warren today.  
**

 **Prompt:** **Nathan getting seriously hurt and Warren finding him and helping him out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dumbfounded  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary:** **How could he feel such things within a short period of time?**

 **Rating: T  
**

* * *

It was not the highest literature he had ever read by any means, but it vanquished any sense of reality within his mind and instead plopped him into a world of uncertainty, desire, and complete heartache.

The cover wasn't gorgeous nor eye-catching, and the title one that he had heard many things about. Was he reluctant? Of course. The hardcover novel in his hands was spoken poorly of by many of his friends, as well as those who wrote of it within reviews. From all he had heard, it was a dark, unrelatable, one-dimensional story with a history of hatred and mistrust. Most barely made it through the first few chapters.

When he had passed by it that morning, it was the name that first caught his eye, and all rumors that he had heard flooded over him. He picked it up because there was a harsh scratch along the dust jacket, and it looked more intentional than un-so. He had ran his finger over the mark, a frown tugging at his mouth. When he turned it over to read the back, it was exactly what he had heard: dark and unrelatable.

He bought it, though. It had been the last copy on the bargain rack, and he knew no one else would take pity on it and give it a home. Was it dumb to feel sorry for a book? No, he didn't think so. Personally, he wanted to see what the hype was about. If he didn't like it, then it would sit on his shelf. At least it wouldn't be ridiculed within the bookstore, even if it was terrible.

It had started off slow, with plenty of doubt yet some curiosity. The style wasn't anything he was used to, but it did intrigue him. The flow of words was jumbled at times, and smooth at others. The more he read the more his curiosity was peaked, his fingers dug into the hardcover and his eyes darted along the disarray of thoughts rapidly. He could understand where the criticisms came from, because it was indeed a hard novel to digest and comprehend. There was times where confusion settled in his chest, and others where everything brightened and became clear. It was as if the novel itself were trying to push him away, but he persisted.

When he reached the middle, reality no longer appealed to him. As someone who enjoyed a wonderful fantasy in the form of a game, movie, or book, he had become familiar with the sensation of forgetting. But, this...this was different. But, how? He couldn't place his finger on it, exactly. It was there, though, within the pages of the novel in his grasp. He searched the words feverishly in hopes of an answer, but all that became apparent was the confusion.

He finished the novel in a little less than three hours. No bathroom breaks, and no other interruptions. He reread the ending line over a dozen times with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape, still trying to comprehend what had happened to him in what seemed like such a short time. When he finally found the strength in his fingers, he closed the novel and ran a fingertip along the scar placed upon it. He blinked his tired eyes rapidly, finally aware of how exhausted he was. He held the book to his chest and sighed.

Warren Graham had never felt so dumbfounded over a book. Did he hate it? Yes. And no. But, he felt that his hate stemmed from misunderstanding and his own confusion. He could now definitely see why people hated it, and barely made it through the first couple chapters. Did he enjoy it? Yes. And no.

Warren made it through everything, but he felt...empty? Was that the way to describe it? Unsatisfied? Hm, no... How could he feel such things within a short period of time? This morning, before entering that bookstore, he had been in a content state of mind. He actually hadn't planned on buying anything. He just liked through the new titles and cringe at how expensive they were. And at how poor he was.

Then this damned book caught his eyes, and he pitied it. He actually _pitied_ it. Now that he had read it, he pitied it _more_. How does that even happen?

Warren set the book on his nightstand, and swung his sleeping legs over the side of his bed. He turned his head back and forth while rubbing at his aching neck, and he stood. All the blood rushed back to his needle pricked legs, and he almost lost his balance. He felt the pressure building in his bladder, and he straightened his shirt out. Glancing up at the clock on his wall, he saw that it read a quarter past eleven. Damn, maybe it had been more than three hours.

Warren exited his room and made his way down the hallway to the bathrooms. The hall was empty, the only light illuminating it being the moon through the windows. Before entering the bathrooms, his eyes caught sight of a figure standing - or perhaps leaning - against the outside of the entry door. Warren didn't give it much thought; it was probably someone sneaking back in.

Warren sighed when he was finally relieved of the pressure, and he washed his hands. His thoughts were jumbled as he absentmindedly dried his hands. When he exited the bathrooms his gaze turned back to the doors where the figure was still there, seemingly unmoved. Warren wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him. It was pretty late, after all, and his brain was practically fried.

Before he could turn away and head back to his dorm, the figure moved against the door, the noise startling Warren. Warren squinted through the darkness, trying to make out who it was. He doubted it was an intruder of any kind. The doors weren't locked, so what were they doing? Warren took a few steps closer and saw a head of disheveled hair and something red. The closer Warren got the more he could see, and he could see the figure trembling and he could hear heavy breathing.

Warren reached the door and looked through the window. His dark eyes widened, and he saw the bruised face of Nathan Prescott. Nathan was leaning against he door with his forehead pressed against the glass, eyes squeezed shut and bloodied lips parted in heavy gasps. His nose was dripping onto his white shirt, and his clothes were tousled with his red jacket hanging down his right shoulder. Warren could see the jacket was torn on the left shoulder. His face was twisted in pain, and Warren swore he heard a slight wince with every heavy breath.

What happened to him? Warren's eyes remained on Nathan's face, studying him. He didn't know Nathan very well, but he felt that he knew enough about him to want to stay far away. They guy was the leader of the Vortex club, and an asshole to everyone around him. He had no respect for anyone, and Warren never say him without a scowl on his face. Warren had heard that he dealed in drugs and all kinds of stuff, and that he was a hardcore partier. That wasn't Warren's scene, and avoided Nathan when he could.

Warren wanted to go back to his room and forget that he was seeing Nathan bloodied up against to doors to the boys' dorm, and he almost did. Warren had turned away, and attempted to take a step away, but the heavy, shallow breathing that was faint in his ear stopped him. He bit his lip, and peaked back at the door.

Nathan must have lost his strength because he began sliding down the door, and Warren heard him land with a light thud. Damn it, he couldn't leave him like that, even if it was Nathan. Who knows what happened to the guy, and Warren wouldn't feel right about leaving.

Warren pressed on the door, but it was blocked by Nathan's weight. He gave it a hard shove, opening it and emitting a groan from Nathan. Warren slid himself through the open space, and was hit by the fresh cool air of the night. The moon was bright in the contrast of the dark mass that was the night sky, and it made it much easier to see the surroundings of the boys' dorm.

Nathan didn't acknowledge him, only curled himself up against the door once more. God, he looked like shit. His jacket was partially off, and his shirt was stained with blood. His pants were torn at one of the knees, as though Nathan had repeatedly fallen. His lip was swollen, and his cheek bruised. Some of his light brown hair was matted to his head with blood while the rest remained messy. Warren stood there awkwardly, the sight sending a chill through his stomach. He was not entirely sure how to go about the situation. He slowly knelt down in front of Nathan's shivering figure, and he was hit with the scent of cigarette ash and burning metal.

"Nathan...?" Warren whispered. Nathan stiffened, and peaked an unfocused eye at Warren. That eye was bloodshot, and Warren could see that his other was swollen and bruising. The light blue color stood out against the reds of his eyes, and it slowly closed once more. He leaned his head against the door as if to pretend Warren wasn't there, tightening his arms around himself and inhaling deeply through his nose.

Warren bit his lip, and raised a cautious hand to press against Nathan's curled knee. "Hey, can you hear me...?" Warren asked softly.

" _Fuck off_." Nathan croaked, and his voice sent a shock through Warren's system. It was like he hadn't had any water for weeks. His lips were dry and cracking, and his tongue darted out to wipe at the dried blood. He hadn't bothered opening his eyes for Warren. He just remained there.

Warren thought about leaving once more. If Nathan didn't want his help, then that was his deal, right? If Warren lacked the compassion he had, he would've. Then, Nathan would sit there for the night, freezing and torn apart. Maybe he would be able to pull himself to his feet and make it to his room, but maybe not. Warren wasn't sure how he had even managed to make it to the dorms.

Warren's legs began to ache from the position, so he leaned down on his knees and reached over once more. He tugged at Nathan's sleeve, and Nathan swatted at him weakly. "Nathan, you can't stay out here-"

" _Go away_." Nathan's voice lacked the bite it had before, and was replaced with agony. Warren's eyes studied all of him, and he noticed that Nathan's jacket was torn on the right shoulder.

"No," Warren answered, and crawled to Nathan's side. Nathan moved as far away from Warren as he could, pressing himself harshly against the door. His face scrunched up in pain, and he hit it in his shoulder. His breathing became heavier and slow, as though he were trying to calm himself down. He stretched his left leg out, and winced.

God, what the hell happened to him? Warren didn't bother hiding the concern that lingered on his face as he tugged at Nathan's sleeve once more, pulling him to where they were facing. This time, both of Nathan's eyes fluttered open, unfocused and red. He glared at Warren, and opened his mouth to say something, but no words left.

"C'mon," Warren nudged him. "I'll help you to your dorm." Warren tried to make his voice calm and soothing, but it mostly came out as concerned and pitiful. Nathan shook his head, staring past Warren. Warren managed to get Nathan's arm around his shoulders, securing him and readying himself to take the extra weight.

"I'm gonna pull you up now, okay?" Warren asked. "If anything hurts too bad, let me know." Nathan didn't reply, so Warren went ahead and pushed the both of them to their feet. Nathan bit his bleeding lip to keep himself from yelping in pain, and his fists gripped at Warren and the wall to keep his balance. Warren could feel the cold sinking into him and he shivered.

Once fully standing, Warren waited for Nathan to catch his breath. He could feel Nathan shaking next to him, and he realized just how cold he probably was sitting on the cement. Luckily, it didn't seem like his legs were hurt all that much, aside from one of his knees, but Nathan could walk. Warren pulled the door open, holding it with his foot and he helped Nathan through. Once inside the warmth of the dorm, Warren felt Nathan exhale against him. Warren wrapped his arm around Nathan's waist while holding the arm that was around his shoulder, and the two slowly made their way to Nathan's room.

"Where are your keys?" Warren asked. Nathan grunted, using his free hand to reach into his falling jacket. When he found them, they slipped through his frozen fingers and hit the ground. "Here," Warren said, pressing Nathan up against the wall before bending down to retrieve the keys. Nathan kept Warren's shirt in his grip, and his hazy eyes followed his every movement.

Warren met his gaze, and tried to offer a comforting smile. "You okay?" Yeah, it was a stupid question, given the state Nathan was in, but what else was he suppose to say?

Nathan scoffed. Warren's smile faded, and he opened the door, swinging it all the way open. When Warren reached back for Nathan, Nathan released his shirt and dragged his feet inside. Warren followed and Nathan plopped down on his untidy bed while clutching his side and groaning. Warren flipped the lights on, and he could fully see the extent of Nathan's injuries.

Leaving the door open, Warren hurried back down the hall to grab one of the first aid kits from the storage closet. Bringing it back, he was actually surprised to see the door still open. He figured that Nathan was too hurt to slam it shut in his face.

Nathan was still on the bed, rocking back and forth slightly and muttering something to himself. Warren shut the door behind him, and approached Nathan. Nathan glanced up at him, and Warren frowned, setting the kit on the bed.

"Take your jacket off," Warren said as he pulled Nathan's desk chair over to the bed. When Nathan didn't move, Warren reached out. Nathan's still icy fingers gripped his wrist and what sounded like a snarl escaped his throat.

" _Don't fucking touch me._ " Nathan's throat was raw and his eyes hard, puffy. Warren was taken back a bit, and curious of why Nathan would say such a thing when it was him who grabbed Warren. Warren sighed, sitting in the chair.

"Let me help you-"

" _Just fucking leave, asshole._ "

Oh, _he_ was the asshole? Yeah, no, that makes sense. Warren frowned, but reached for the kit anyway. He opened it, and saw the various items. He wasn't entirely sure where to start, so he pulled out the mini water bottle and offered it to Nathan.

Nathan glared at the bottle, and Warren was wondering why he had to be so damn difficult. Warren broke the seal to the bottle, pulling the cap off. "You either drink this now, or you suffer through a dry throat. You're choice." Warren said. After a moment, Nathan snatched the bottle from his hand, spilling some of it. He took a large gulp, and from the sound of it, it burned Nathan's throat and he choked. Nathan coughed, water dripping from his busted lip.

"Slow down," Warren said. "Take sips." Nathan rolled his eyes, but did what Warren said. He continued to sip from the bottle as Warren dug through the kit. He pulled out some bandages, antiseptic wipes, ice pack, aspirin, a pair of disposable gloves, and antibiotic cream. He set the items on Nathan's nightstand, and set the rest of the kit on the floor. He pulled the latex gloves apart, stretching them out before slipping the on. He opened one of the antiseptic wipes before turning back to Nathan.

Nathan had finished the water, and tossed the empty bottle on the floor. His scowl was deep as Warren repositioned himself in the chair. "You're gonna have to come here, okay?" Warren asked, ready for another insult. Instead, Nathan hesitated before leaning forward. He kept his eyes averted down towards his hands. Warren was relieved that he was cooperating; the sooner this was over, the sooner Warren could get back to bed and contemplating the meaning of that damned book.

Warren started at Nathan's forehead, pressing the wipe against the cut. Nathan jerked back at the stinging, and Warren had to grab a hold of his chin to keep him from moving around. He cleaned up the cut, and it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He rubbed lightly at Nathan's brow, and the scent of alcohol and iron swirled in his nostrils. Warren moved down to Nathan's nose, cleaning the crusted blood from his skin. Nathan's eyes were squeezed shut, and Warren tried to be gentle. He didn't need to hurt him any more than he already was.

Once his nose was clean, Warren tossed the dirty wipe in the trash and opened another. Warren cleaned the rest of the blood that stained Nathan's lips, chin, and neck. Nathan was cleaned up. Well, for the most part. Warren could still see Nathan's hair was matted with the blood from his forehead, but figured the area to be too sensitive, and he didn't want to hurt Nathan.

Tossing the wipe away, Warren grabbed the antibacterial cream. "I dunno if this will sting or not." he said, honestly. Nathan raised his shoulder in a small shrug, and Warren smeared some of the cream on Nathan's cut forehead. Nathan twitched a bit, but didn't show any other signs of discomfort. Warren wondered if the cream was just for disinfecting cuts; the bruises form in Nathan's cheek were darkening and Warren could feel that it throbbed painfully.

Now, what kind of band aid did one use for a cut like that? There were three different bandages, and it made Warren aware of how poor his medical skills were. He made a mental note to become more familiar with the practice. Y'know, just in case his pity gets in the way and he has to patch Nathan Prescott up again. After all, who else would help him? The guy was an asshole...

...An asshole with swollen eyes, a busted lip, a bruising cheek and was still trembling within the heat of his own room.

Warren pulled out a strange looking band aid; it was like two box shapes attached with a line. Warren had seen them before, and he was sure - kind of - that they were used for cuts and helping them heal faster. Probably. He peeled the band aid apart, and carefully secured it over the cut.

Nathan's eyes opened, and they seemed more focused than before. That was good, right? Warren pressed the icepack against Nathan's cheek, and Nathan jumped back, hissing at the burning cold. "Sorry," Warren apologized. "This helps with swelling." Probably.

Nathan snatched the icepack from Warren, and he cautiously pressed it to his cheek, wincing and biting is now bleeding lip. Once Warren spotted the dribble of red, he instantly grabbed a clean antiseptic wipe and pressed it to the puffy lip. Nathan flinched back, as if burned by the touch. Warren's wrist was caught by cold fingers.

"Well, don't bite at it." Warren said, freeing his wrist and dabbing some of the cream on his finger. Nathan tensed under his tough, and Warren could feel his heat - how could his mouth be so warm when the rest of him was frozen? - through his latex gloves. The icepack slipped out of Nathan's hand and landed beside him, and Warren tore his eyes from the split lip and met Nathan's. Nathan inhaled quickly, holding it in his bubbling chest. Warren blinked in confusion at Nathan's sudden surprised expression, and slowly removed his finger. Warren realized just how close the two of them were. After all, Warren had to be close to inspect the injuries in the first place, right?

Warren scooted back in the chair, tugging the latex gloves off and stretching his finger out, all while avoiding Nathan's eye. "Feel any better?" Warren asked.

"No." Nathan replied, his voice much clearer than before. Nathan attempted to lean down on his side before Warren stopped him.

"Wait, here." Warren stood and reached for the red jacket.

"Get out." Nathan grumbled, pulling away.

"No, just hold on." Warren snapped back. "You're gonna be uncomfortable-"

"Who gives a fuck...?" Nathan's voice was exhausted.

Good question. Warren frowned, his patience thinning. He jerked Nathan back up his jacket, pulling it off quickly. Once it was off, Nathan fell back, his upper body on the bed with his legs dangling over the side. Warren folded the jacket and set it on the chair, returning it to it's original place.

It took a while, and with lots of struggle, but eventually Nathan was laying on his bed normally. God, Warren was weary, and his body felt heavy with lack of energy. The second Nathan's head hit his pillow, he was out. Warren rubbed at his heavy eyes, and cleaned up the first aid kit, leaving it on Nathan's night stand.

Warren wasn't sure why - seriously, _why?_ \- but he didn't leave Nathan's room. No, he set himself on Nathan's couch that was set on the opposite wall of the bed, and watched Nathan's chest rise and fall. Part of him was afraid to leave Nathan in such a condition. What if he had a concussion or something? Or had a seizure or choked on his own vomit or something else? Warren could of taken Nathan out to seek a doctor, but he was pretty sure that Nathan would've just thrown a tantrum. After all, Nathan Prescott was too good for doctors...

...Probably.

Warren wondered what the hell happened to him? Who would beat someone up like that? Who would beat Nathan up like that? Sure, the guy had plenty of haters who would love to take a swing at him, but that was all talk. When it came to actually physically hurting someone, they would all stick their noses up and refuse. Not only that, but Nathan had power. Well, his family had power. Nathan could probably get away with murder if he was careful enough.

Warren leaned back into the comfy couch, leaning his head back and resting his eyes. He tried to think of his book - that damned book - but his thoughts were clouded over with images of a cowering Nathan; bloodshot eyes, bruised flesh, cracked quivering lips, blood, tightening grip, fear. God, what happened...?

Somewhere in his thinking, he dozed off.

He was roused by a kick at his foot and a harsh, "Hey." Warren felt cramped and stiff, and he stretched himself out before opening his eyes. He looked up at Nathan, who was standing over him. Nathan's expression was blank, his arms crossed. Confused, Warren forgot where he was. He peered at the darkness through the window; it couldn't have been morning time yet, right? When it occurred to him, he jumped to his feet.

"Hey, what're you-"

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Really? He was this ungrateful? Warren sighed. "Dude, you should be in bed." Warren motioned to the bed.

"Says who? You?" Nathan scoffed. Nathan turned from Warren, and headed over to his desk. He unfolded his jacket and inspected the tear along the left sleeve, heaving a heavy sigh. He threw the red mess down the floor. "Fuckin' dammit!" Nathan reached to rub at his face, but hissed in pain, remembering his condition.

Warren grabbed the not-so-icy icepack from the nightstand and offered it to Nathan. Nathan ignored the gesture. A very thin line, his patience was.

"I'm trying to help you-"

"Oh, fuck off."

"Really, dude?" Warren snapped. "I could've just left your sorry ass out there to freeze, but I didn't! And you're gonna be an asshole and talk to me like that?" Warren coughed a dry laugh.

"Yeah, I am. What do you want?" Nathan demanded, facing Warren once more.

"What do I want? How about a thank you?" Warren replied bitterly. "It's not that hard."

"Right," Nathan sneered, rolling his eyes. He looked out the window, his expression visibly changing. No longer bitter, but thoughtful. Silence enveloped them, and Warren told himself to just leave. He earned his good karma, and he could go back to his dorm and sleep. His legs didn't move, though. He remained there, glowering at Nathan.

Warren still had questions, and he didn't want to spend the rest of his days pondering what happened to Nathan on that night of confusion. Maybe he could help the guy and he would be less of an asshole. It was unlikely, but worth a shot. He also felt guilty for snapping at Nathan, even though he shouldn't.

"What happened?" Warren asked, keeping his tone soft.

"Just leave." Nathan ignored the question.

"I will when you tell me what happened."

"Fuck off." Nathan's tone was getting stronger.

Warren held his ground. "Why do you have to be like this? Jus-"

"You don't know shit about me!" Nathan exclaimed, slamming his fist down on his desk. Warren just a bit at the sound, wondering if anyone could hear them. The walls were paper thin, but they weren't soundproof either.

Warren let out an exasperated sigh. "So, tell me!"

Nathan's whirled around and took a few steps closer, harshly staring Warren in the eye. "Why? So that you can pretend to care?" Nathan asked, sourly. "Hm? I don't owe you shit, fucker! Now, get the fuck out of my room!" Nathan grabbed at Warren's shirt, and Warren pushed back, finding a sensitive spot that caused Nathan to let out a painful groan and clutch his side.

Warren froze, studying the area that Nathan was grasping. It was close to his left armpit, and it clicked with Warren that he was probably bruised in more areas than just his face.

Warren reached out and grasped Nathan's shoulder. "Look, I dragged your ass in here, bandaged you up, and you're saying that I don't care? Not gonna lie, but I'm a bit insulted." Warren told him, letting go of his shoulder. "Believe it or not, I do care-"

"No, you don't." Nathan cut him off, moving away and sitting on his bed slowly. He continued to clutch his side as he stared down at his feet. "No one gives a fuck."

"Who hurt you?" Warren tried again, approaching Nathan. Nathan shook his head.

"Druggie pricks." Nathan cringed. "Messed up their deal. Pissed 'em off."

"So, they beat the shit out of you?" Warren was astonished. A drug deal? Of course, the dude was involved in all that shit. He dealed around school; Warren knew this, but he was still surprised.

"They like their shit," Nathan stated as if it were painfully obvious. "They don't fuck around."

"...How many?"

"...Three? I dunno..." Nathan rubbed at his temples, and Warren handed him the lukewarm icepack. This time, he accepted it without a fuss. "Bastards..."

"Where?" Warren wondered if he was asking too many questions, but he wasn't going to stop if Nathan would continue to be so cooperative.

"Parking lot." Nathan winced, placing the pack directly over his cheek. Nathan's light blue eyes darted up to meet Warren's dark ones, and Warren could see the shadows cast under them, and the mixture of emotions swimming within. Warren wasn't sure how to take it. "Are you satisfied?" Nathan asked mockingly. He carefully rose to his feet. "Now leave."

Warren furrowed his brows. "Why do you do this? Drugs, I mean. Why deal?" The question caught Nathan off guard; Warren could see it in his expression.

"None of your fucking business, dickhead." Nathan snarled, and Warren felt that he hit a nerve.

"Nathan, look at yourself! You're a goddamn mess!"

"You have some fucking nerve to come in here and-"

"Help you?" Warren cut him off. "When was the last time someone helped you?"

Nathan was silenced, and all that remained was the anger that swam around him. It was bubbling up in Warren's chest. A strange feeling, and Warren couldn't be bothered to think of a way to describe it. It was as if everything held back within his throat was released.

"You were assaulted, Nathan. Beaten! And over drugs! It's not worth it, man. What if I didn't find you? What if those guys came back for round two? Dude, you need to take care of yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Listen to me! Your parents-"

"Don't _even_ fucking go there, motherfucker!" Nathan was on his feet, and right in Warren's face. The feeling was pumping through Warren's veins, and he spoke without thought.

"Your parents can help you!"

"Oh yeah! They can help me, alright!" Nathan clenched both his fists in Warren's shirt, tugging him forward. "'Oh, look at how fucked up our kid is! Just give him another pill and then maybe he'll be fucking normal! If that doesn't work, we'll just lock his ass up until he's fixed! He doesn't have problems! Everyone else does!'"

Warren jerked back against him, but Nathan was so fixed on Warren that he must of forgotten the pain on his body. Nathan held on, though.

"Asshole isn't around and too busy screwing everybody else, and the wonders why I'm fucked up! Can't have that! Not to the _precious_ Prescott name!"

"Let me go-!" Warren struggled.

"You think he cares that I got the shit kicked out of me!? That I'm a fucking mess!? He'd fucking thank them! They saved him the trouble of getting his own son's blood on his hands!" Nathan was shaking Warren now, his eyes swelling and his breathing harsh against Warren's face.

"Stop!" Comprehending the situation was impossible at this point.

"Goddamn! I bet he'd even take it a step further! 'Oh, no! My precious son was hurt by druggies! Let's ALL pull together to make this shithole a better place for our child!' Yeah, use me to sell yourself, you sadistic fucker! It's worked before, hasn't it!"

Warren was dizzy, and all air was knocked from his lungs when Nathan shoved him down on the couch, forcing himself on top. Panic settled in Warren's chest, both from terror and Nathan's fists buried in his shirt. He kicked his legs, but they were secured by Nathan's weight.

"I'm so sick of it! That asshole doesn't fucking know! Those druggie asshole should've just did him a favor and slit my throat! Then he'd never have to look into the eyes of a fucking failure! What's a little more blood!? He could paint the bay red with with his hands alone!"

Wetness dripped onto Warren's face, and it's what stopped his struggle. Nathan was no longer shaking Warren, but tremors occupied his fingers and ran through his whole body. Nathan's eyes were squeezed shut, and he was rocking himself back and forth.

"N-Nathan...?" Warren's voice came out as gasp.

"Everything he touches perishes...everyone...it'll all be red..." Sobs shook through Nathan, and his lip had split open again. Warren rapidly searched his face, breathing heavy.

What...what was this? Warren couldn't digest it - any of it. He could feel the vibration of Nathan through his clothes, and it chilled his insides. Never before had he seen a sight so sad and distraught. It brought on a heartache that seemed familiar, but turned to be more intense. Drops continued to drip on to his cheeks, and Warren's fingers reached out to touch the swelling bruise placed upon Nathan's cheek.

Nathan flinched at the touch, and his red eyes fluttered open, confused and afraid. His chest bounced with each breath, and his fingers released their grip on his shirt. Horror shone through Nathan's expression, and he was off Warren in an instant.

The pressure was lifted, and Warren remained there a moment. Was reality even a thing anymore...? The scene that had unfolded before him became a whispered memory, and he was no longer exhausted. In fact, he never felt so awake. He rose himself off the couch, and saw Nathan sitting on the bed, knees curled to his chest and his face buried within them.

There is was again; that feeling deep in his rapid heart, and once more he was dumbfounded. "Nathan...?"

"Leave." Nathan's voice was muffled by his arms.

Warren shook his head, and stood from the couch on to his needle-pricked legs. He stood over Nathan, and muttered, "No."

Nathan rose his head, his chin quivering and obvious embarrassment playing in his features. "I-I'm sorry... _sorry_." Nathan choked. Warren's throat tightened, and he reached for Nathan's arm.

"C'mon," he encouraged. " _C'mon_..."

Nathan resisted, but Warren was able to pull him off the bed and onto his feet. Warren wrapped his arms around Nathan's waist, and buried his face in his shoulder. Nathan instantly stiffened, but soon relaxed into Warren, cautiously wrapping himself around him as well. He grimaced, remembering the pain inflicted on his body. His fingers clawed at Warren's back, and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, sighing.

Warren pulled back. "You okay...?"

A small, sad smile pulled at Nathan's lips. "No." he whispered. His hot breath hit Warren's cheek, and it flushed in response. Warren cast his gaze down towards the blood that was seeping from Nathan's lip, and used his thumb to lightly wipe it away. Nathan's eyes narrowed at him, but not in a glare. When Warren met his hazy gaze, tingles shocked his chest and his stomach tightened. His thumb paused against Nathan's lip, and without breaking eye contact, Nathan pursed his lips against the pad of Warren's thumb. His thumb twitched in response, and he could feel his heart beating in his throat. He swallowed harshly as Nathan grasped his wrist, lightly this time. Uncertainty rang in his ears, but desire toned it out.

How could he feel such things within a short period of time...?

Warren pulled his thumb away, and replaced it with his own parted mouth. On departure, their lips made a light noise. Nathan's tongue darted out across his lip before pressing back into Warren. He sucked Warren's lip between his own, giving it a teasing nibble. All his nerves were aflame, and he ran his fingers along Nathan's arms to the back of his neck. He pulled away with a sigh, face warm and thoughts scattered.

All sense of reality had been vanquished.

* * *

 **Do they make casts for broken fingers? Because I need ten.  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	7. Itchy

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. I'm back from vacation, and that means going back to reality. Ah, well... it's not that bad. At least I have you guys, right? ...Right?**

 **...Anyway, Goldwalkiism on Tumblr requested some GrahamScott cuddle fluff, or Marren fluff... and since I am trash, here I am. I've been neglecting my Marren stuff, though :/ I blame Nathan. Nathan is just so much fun to write about, and him and Warren are my OTP... but I also love Marren and UGH.**

 **Warren, stop being so studly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Itchy  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary: Warren loves all animals. Nathan... not so much.**

 **Rating: Well, it _was_ gonna be K+ until Nathan opened his mouth. Now, it's T.  
**

* * *

There it was again.

Nathan buried his face deeper into the fluffy pillow, eyes squeezed shut and body relaxed in total warmth. The arm around his waist tighten, and heat sunk into his bare back from the body beside him. He felt the tip of a nose brush against the back of his neck along with a content sigh. Nathan itched at his forearm, his skin itching with a tickled sensation.

 _Again._ What the hell-?

Nathan's brows furrowed, and the darkness clouded over his eyes brightened as he broke away from the unconscious land of his mind. His eyes remained shut in an attempt to hold on to the visions the night had brought him, but it was difficult when the darkness was cut with shades of red and violet as light leaked into the room through the curtains. His senses were awoken, and he inhaled deeply. The sound of breathing in his ear was soothing, as was the hum of the fan that was across the room.

The feeling on his arm was light, but it was enough to tickle the hairs along his skin. It was agitating, and Nathan scratched at the same spot. He pushed the annoyance out of his mind; it was probably just Warren.

Warren moved beside him, groaning as he situated himself. Nathan felt the weight on his hip from Warren swinging his leg over him. This is why he liked it when Warren was the 'big spoon,' as Victoria put it. The guy practically wrapped himself around Nathan and clung to him. It was always a great comfort in the night. Whenever Nathan had to sleep on his own, that was the first thing he missed. Nathan wouldn't admit it, but he would stuff a bunch of pillows beside him and pretend that he wasn't alone. But, he would never breathe a word of that to anyone. Not even Warren.

Damn it, what-?

Fed up with the irritation on his forearm, he turned his body around so that he was facing Warren. Warren grumbled something at the movement, but didn't wake. Nathan scooted himself down so that his eyes were level with Warren's neck. Nathan fluttered those eyes open, and he attempted to blink away any drowsiness. Warren wrapped his leg over Nathan's hip once more, and Nathan sighed.

Nathan snaked his arm around Warren's waist, crushing their bodies together. With their pelvises pressed together, Nathan could feel his stomach stirring and his skin flushed. Lazy blue eyes darted up at Warren's calm, sleeping face, and he bit his lip.

Nathan shivered when something brushed against his back, and his arm itched once more. He frowned, and he felt it again. It didn't feel like Warren's fingers, so...? Nathan tried to ignore it by pressing his mouth against Warren's pulse point, earning a light grunt from the sleeping boy.

 _Ow!_ \- Something poked him, and it wasn't Warren. It was like a sharp pinprick, and Nathan pushed away from Warren to roll onto his back. He lay against a lump, and when the lump moved, Nathan instantly sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he twisted his body to look behind him. His eyes caught a glimpse of a small, blurred lump falling over the side of the bed. His body stiffened as he watched that lump scurry across Warren's floor.

"Ah! Fuck!" Nathan was on his feet, jumping over Warren and shaking himself off. "Ah!"

"Wha-!" Warren sat up, confused and whipping his head back and forth in search of danger. Nathan leaped off the bed, and grabbed the nearest object - which happened to Warren's shoe - and flung it at the tiny creature on the floor. He missed, and it sped towards Warren's couch. The next closest thing was Warren's umbrella.

Warren sat on the bed, mouth agape at the sight of Nathan in only his boxers beating the couch with the umbrella, missing the tiny creature every single time. The creature leaped of the couch and zipped towards Nathan. "Ah, _motherfucker_! Get the fuck away!" Nathan bounced off the ground and planted his feet on the couch cushions, barely keeping his balance.

Warren got out of the bed. "Nathan? What-"

"Get back here you piece of shit!" Nathan exclaimed, flinging the umbrella at the creature, this time hitting it. Nathan breathed heavily, remaining on the couch as his wide eyes searched frantically for the creature.

" _Nathan!_ " Warren crossed the room to the couch, staring up at the panting and tense Nathan, astonished. "Dude, where's the fire? What's wrong?"

Nathan shook violently with disgust as he tried to itch at his back. "There was a goddamn rat in your bed!" Nathan replied, his words quick and his breath rapid.

"A rat?" Warren questioned, dark eyes landing on the umbrella.

"Ugh! It _touched_ me! Disgusting asshole!" Nathan bounced on the couch, and Warren couldn't suppress his chuckle. Honestly, Nathan looked ridiculous. His hair was askew, his eyes wide with a mixture of anger and fear, body tense as if ready for an attack while in only his dark red boxers, and the image only got worse when Nathan tore Warren's decorative Minecraft diamond sword off the wall, extending it in front of himself for protection.

Nathan stared at Warren in bewilderment. "What's so fucking funny?" he snapped, pointing the pixel sword at Warren. Warren looked away and back at the umbrella. He didn't bother answering Nathan. Instead, he reached down and pulled the umbrella off the ground.

" _No_!" Nathan exclaimed, readying his weapon for battle.

The little "rat" froze for a moment before scurrying under Warren's desk.

"Fucking kill it! Ah!" Nathan leaped off the couch and slammed the sword down on the ground. The sword didn't even make a sound; after all, it was made of foam. Warren scratched at the back of his head, watching Nathan with amused eyes. Nathan froze in place, moving his head around drastically, his narrowed eyes searching and his frown deep.

"Careful, dude, I hear they can smell fear." Warren snickered, earning a hard glare from Nathan.

"Shut it!" Nathan pointed the sword at him threatening. "Help me kill it!"

"We're not gonna kill it."

"The fuck we are!" Nathan snarled. "It was in bed with us!"

"It probably crawled in your hair, too." Warren laughed, and Nathan hit him with the sword.

"SHUT IT!" Nathan shouted, but then instantly scratched at his scalp. "Ugh, _disgusting_!" Warren clapped his hands as he continued to laugh. Nathan heaved a frustrated sigh, turning his attention back to the enemy. He bent down to search under the desk, and saw it hiding in the corner. He thrust the sword at it, muttering, "C'mon, asshole, come out so I can kill you!"

"We're not killing it." Warren piped in, going to his closet. Warren dug around in the bottom of his closet while Nathan continued to poke and threaten the "rat."

The "rat" grew tired of Nathan's constant poking, and darted out from under the desk. Nathan jumped a foot into the air, letting out a yelp before swinging the sword, hitting Warren instead of the "rat."

"Hey now, careful Bamm-Bamm." Warren smirked. Nathan shot him a dirty look, but his face dropped when he saw the disgusting creature burying itself in to a pile of clothes. Nathan's clothes, to be exact.

"Get the hell outta there, you bastard!" Nathan readied the sword, but was stopped when Warren bent over the clothes, poking gently and lifting the layers up. "Warren, get away!"

Warren shook his head, concentrating on the matter at hand. Once he spotted a tiny patch of light brown fur, he cupped his palm around it.

Nathan stood on his toes to peak over Warren's slouched figure, his sword ready to strike. When Warren stood, he turned and Nathan's eyes landed on his cupped hands. His eyes widened, his mouth parted in a silent gasp, and he flinched away.

"Are you _touching_ it!? Ack, drop it!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nathan! Calm down! It's not gonna hurt me!" Warren chuckled, motioning towards the bed. "Grab that jar."

Nathan looked at the class jar, hesitating.

Warren sighed. "If you don't grab the jar, I'm gonna throw _it_ at you."

" _You wouldn't fucking dare_!" Nathan growled, wanting nothing more than to swing at Warren's head. The only reason he didn't was because then Warren would've dropped the "rat" and it would've gone after him. Nathan tucked the sword under his arm and grabbed the glass, holding it as far away from his body as he could as he offered it to Warren.

Warren carefully placed his hands over the jar opening, and released the "rat." It landed with a light thud, and Nathan bounced from leg to leg.

"Ugh takeittakeittakeit!" Nathan panicked. He could hear it's nails scratching at the glass. The jar was released from his grasp, and he immediately jumped back, wiping his sweaty palms against the sides of his boxers.

"Aw, look at him." Warren said, holding the jar up and studying the tiny creature. It stood, nose twitching and paws scratching. Nathan's face twisted in disgust.

"Are you fucking serious? It's a rat!"

"It's not a rat. It's a baby field mouse."

"Same thing!"

"Actually-"

"Don't fucking start!" Nathan tossed the sword onto the couch and made his way to the bed, avoiding eye contact with Warren as he began pulling the sheets up off of the bed.

Warren raised a brow. "What're you doing?"

"Who knows what else that thing touched! We're sleeping in my dorm tonight." Nathan dropped the tangled sheets and blankets on the ground. "We're cleaning everything. Well, Samuel is."

Warren rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he smiled. "You gonna come with me to set this little guy free?"

Nathan cringed. "Don't set it free! _It'll breed_!"

"...Yeah. That's what they do."

" _Noooo~_ " Nathan moaned, scratching at his head. God, his head was itchy. He needed a boiling hot shower, and so did Warren. That hideous thing probably crawled all over Warren, too.

Warren cocked his head to the side, grinning. "You are so cute."

"Don't call me cute." Nathan mumbled.

"Oh, right, my bad." Warren laughed. "You're so manly, taking down that 'rat' and shit."

"Shut it."

Warren approached Nathan, reaching out to brush a strand of messy hair away from his forehead, but Nathan swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me with your disease ridden hands!"

"Oh, my God, Nathan. You're being ridiculous." Warren rolled his eyes, looking back down at the baby mouse. "I'm gonna go let this little guy free. I'll meet you in the showers when I'm done, hm?"

"Fine." Nathan kicked at the offending sheets. Warren took this opportunity to sneak a peck on Nathan's cheek before heading out the door. Nathan's scowl didn't linger long, and his fingers brushed at his heated cheek.

Damn it, now that itched, too.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Mice don't make good sleeping partners. They're blanket hogs.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	8. The First Time

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. Still waiting for episode 4... ugh.**

 **Here's some GrahamScott to pass the time. Prompt requested by there-were-no-good-usernames on Tumblr.**

 **Prompt: GrahamScott fic of the two first encountering each other and their thoughts?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The First Time  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary: First times are usually the best, right?  
**

 **Rating: K+  
**

* * *

The first time Nathan caught a glimpse of those intelligent, dark brown eyes and grinning mouth, he hadn't thought twice. He hadn't acknowledged the boy that sat in the science lab with a thoughtful expression playing on his features. His name? Nathan didn't know it. He didn't know it because he didn't care.

Nathan passed him plenty in the halls of Blackwell Academy, paying him a small glance each time. He seemed to always have a stupid smile slathered on his face, whether he was alone or with friends. His shirts always seemed to contain some sort of joke that Nathan didn't bother getting, and his hair was always messy, brushing against his forehead and laying over his ears. Those were the observations Nathan made in the two seconds his eyes danced over him. Then, he would be out of mind.

-0-

The first time Warren caught a glimpse of that bright red jacket and slicked back, light brown hair, he hadn't thought twice. He hadn't acknowledged the boy that hung around the rest of the vortex jocks while pushing people around. His name? Warren didn't know it. He didn't know it because it never occurred to him.

Warren had seen him in the halls plenty of times during his time at Blackwell Academy. He was rarely alone, and usually laughing with the other vortex members. His wardrobe always on point, and extremely expensive looking. His hair was always slicked back, except for that little piece that fell against his forehead. His eyes seemed to be clouded over, as if he weren't actually in his body. Those were the observations Warren made during the few seconds his gaze passed over him. Then, he was out of mind.

-0-

The first time Nathan met eyes with him was during English class, which Nathan rarely attended. The teacher - what was her name...? - had called on a student to continue reading whatever story was being discussed. Nathan had been busy on his phone, texting and playing games. What brought him out of his set of mind was the voice that was chosen to read.

"The star-shaped flowers shrank into the stems of the trees, and appeared no more. The tints of the green carpet faded; and, one by one, the ruby-red asphodels withered away..." His voice flowed smoothly, as though he knew the words by heart. "... more divine than all save the voice of Eleonora, it died little by little away, in murmurs growing lower and lower, until the stream returned..."

He continued, and Nathan's phone slowly found it's way on his desk as his attention focused on the movement of the boy's lips. Nathan wasn't sure what he was saying exactly, and he didn't care. The boy finished reading the rest of the page, and the teacher seemed pleased. The boy nodded, sat back in his chair as his gaze quickly darted around the room before landing on Nathan. Nathan stiffened upon being caught staring, but didn't break away.

-0-

The first time Warren met eyes with him was during his English class, one of his favorites. Ms Hoida had called on him to continue reading Eleonora, one of Poe's happier tales. Warren had obliged; after all, Poe was one of his favorites and he had read this story plenty of times to know that he wouldn't screw it up. Hopefully.

The words flew off his tongue fluently, as though they were first spoken by his own tongue. He had always loved Poe's use of imagery and they way it connected all the pieces. Hidden meanings and riddles deep within the script, and Warren did his best to bring them to the open with his voice.

He continued down the page smoothly, and when he was finished Ms Hoida seemed pleased, complimenting him before moving on to dissect the section. Embarrassed by the attention, he sat back in his seat and looking around the classroom as casually as he could manage. His wandering eyes eventually met with a pair of hard, light blue ones. Warren stiffed upon the contact, but didn't break away.

-0-

The first time Nathan heard the boy's name, he scoffed. Warren? He wasn't sure why the name struck him as amusing, but it did. Maybe it was because he was expecting something more... just, something more.

-0-

The first time Warren heard the guy's name, he grinned. Nathan? He wasn't sure why the name felt right, but it did. Maybe because it went along the course of what he was expecting.

-0-

The first time Nathan spoke to him, he had been confused. It had been the middle of the day, and he was skipping class - again. Hiding out in the boys' dorm, he thought that he had been alone. Then, Warren showed up, hurrying to his room. Nathan, just barely getting his own door open, paused at the blur he saw out the corner of his eye. When Warren emerged again, he was carrying some books. Clumsily, he tried to balance them in his arms while attempting to lock his door.

The top book crashed to the ground, and Nathan heard Warren murmur a curse. Without a thought, Nathan walked over to the struggling boy, and picked up his book. Warren had whipped around quickly, startled by the sudden presence of another. Nathan had offered the book to him, and Warren took it, thanking him sheepishly.

That was the start.

-0-

The first time Warren spoke to him, he had been nervous. It was the middle of class, and Warren was jogging to the boys' dorm. He had forgotten his books - like a dummy - and figured that he could grab them and go before he got in anymore trouble. Since it was during class time, he figured the dorm would've been empty. He hurried into his room, and grabbed his books.

Juggling them in his hands, he failed to lock his door and dropped the top book. He had sighed in frustration, cursing under his breath at his own clumsiness. He spotted something out the corner of his eye, and he quickly turned to meet Nathan, who was offering the book and mumbling something about him dropping it. Warren didn't bother hiding his grin as he accepted it, thanking him.

Yes, that was the start.

-0-

The first time Nathan had kissed him, it had been an urge deep within his chest, plaguing his thoughts during the night. Warren had offered to help him study, and that was when Nathan knew. Once courage bubbled within in, he leaned over and pressed his parted lips against Warren's. He felt the boy tense up under contact, but then relax against him, pressing back.

When they pulled apart, the kiss echoed throughout the room.

-0-

The first time Warren had kissed him, it had been an unexpected gesture, but certainly not unwanted. Something had been on Nathan's mind all week, and it was affecting his grades even more than usual. Warren didn't want to see him fail, so he offered to help him study. He had been explaining the hidden meaning behind the assigned reading when Nathan reached over and closed the book. Before Warren could protest, he felt a heavy hand tangle in his hair, and soft lips press against his own. Shocked for only a small moment, he accept the contact and pressed back.

When they pulled apart, the kiss echoed in Warren's ears and mind.

* * *

 **Okay, admit it. When you read the summary you thought this was gonna get steamy. Sorry folks, maybe next time.**

 ***hinthint* ;P**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	9. Heat

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. I got a prompt from there-were-no-good-undernames recently that helps celebrate that love has finally won. :)  
**

 **WARNING: THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET A BIT STEAMY! IF THIS IS OFFENSIVE TO YOU IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM, THEN PLEASE LEAVE! IF THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR SINCE LIFE IS STRANGE CAME OUT, THEN YOU MAY STAY. FOR NOW.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Heat  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary: There's always a point, right?  
**

 **Rated: M  
**

* * *

His forehead was glistening and the nape of his neck damp as he lifted the dripping bottle of icy water to his mouth. The water stung his gums, and he could feel the coolness running through his body as he swallowed gulp after gulp. After screwing the cap on, he pressed the bottle against his flushed cheek, sighing.

Warren tried to pay attention the whatever movie was playing the the TV screen, but the stuffy air and the thin coating of sweat all over his body distracted him. July was always the hottest month, and Warren wondered how people survived being outside in such high temperatures. He was barely surviving in his apartment, which did not have air conditioning and he had to rely on the three fans that he owned.

He threw his head back against the couch, groaning. He was miserable in his own skin. Taking a swig of water, he shut the TV off and stood. He made his way to one of the fans, and lifted his shirt up a bit to let the air cool his overheated body. Ugh, it wasn't enough.

He turned to the sound of jingling keys, eying the door as it was pushed open. Nathan stepped in, shutting the door and pocketing his keys. Warren rose a brow at his attire. How was he not having heatstroke in that damn jacket? Here Warren was in a T-shirt and boxer shorts while Nathan walked around in three top layers and jeans. Then again, Nathan was never one to mind the heat; it was winter time that he complained about.

Nathan's eyes met his, and Warren could see the exhaustion that clouded his gaze. Nathan grinned. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Warren mumbled, turning back to the fan that wasn't cooling him. Nathan came up behind him, arms circling his waist and lips pressed against his shoulder. " _Nooo~_ " Warren moaned, moving away. "Too _hot_."

"Too hot?" Nathan chuckled, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it over the couch. "It's not that bad, you baby."

"Dude, how are you not dying? How can you even wear pants right now?" Warren leaned down, letting the air dry the sticky sweat dripping down his face.

"Are you suggesting something?" Nathan rose a suggestive brow, smirking. Warren rolled his eyes.

"No, you dick. Keep your pants on."

"I thought you said it was too hot?"

"It _is_ too hot! It's too hot to even move, much less mess around."

"But, I can still take my pants off, right?"

"Dude, I don't care! Walk around naked for all I care!"

Nathan snorted. "Oh yeah, you'd love that one." He moved from Warren and went to the tiny kitchen, opening Warren's practically empty fridge. All that sat on the shelves were water bottles, half a gallon of milk, and left over pizza. Nathan settled on a water bottle.

"So, how was your day?" Warren called from the living room. Nathan sat the water bottle on the counter, frowning.

"Not too shitty." he replied, and after a pause, continued, "I got a call from my dad." Nathan took a sip of water, watching Warren leave the fan and head to the kitchen.

"Yeah? What'd he want?" he asked.

"Family dinner." Nathan shrugged. "Stupid shit. Y'know." He took another sip of water, keeping his gaze focused on the counter. Warren cocked his head, eying Nathan's face. His brows were furrowed and he had that far away look in his light blue eyes. Warren always hated seeing that expression on Nathan's face, and it was only one that he saw when Sean Prescott was involved.

"You don't have to go, you know." Warren said softly. He knew how much Nathan hated going home and having dinner with his father, and he didn't blame him.

Nathan shook his head. "Yeah, right." he mumbled, setting his water down and rubbing at his eyes. They both leaned on the counter, and Nathan sighed. "Damn it."

"It's just dinner," Warren offered, only to hear Nathan let out a frustrated groan.

"Yeah, dinner with that asshole breathing down my neck. God, he's just gonna constantly ask about school and piss on me because I'm such a failure-"

"You are not a failure."

"Tell him that. Hell, even if you did tell him that, he would just laugh and snap his fingers and you would be gone. Oh yeah," Nathan ran his hands through his hair, "there's also the whole 'I've found a wonderful young lady for you that would make some wonderful ties for this family!' As if I give a flying fuck about our family ties!"

Warren walked around the counter to face Nathan. He could feel the heated stress coming off Nathan's now trembling body. "Nathan-"

"I swear to God if he doesn't get off my ass about that bitch he keeps telling me about I'm gonna crack his goddamn skull in!"

"Hey," Warren reached out and placed both hands on either side of Nathan's face. "Listen to me. Just make it through dinner tonight, then come over after. It won't be bad unless you make it bad. Just think about me if things get too bad."

"Think about you...? Ugh, that'll just make it worse." Nathan lightly pushed Warren away and pushed past him. Warren wasn't sure if he should feel offended, because he didn't. He watched Nathan flop down on the couch, kicking his shoes off. Warren rubbed at his moist forehead, sighing.

"It's so fucking stupid..." Nathan muttered under his breath, chewing on his thumb nail.

"What?" asked Warren.

"This," Nathan sighed. "I have to sneak over to your apartment just to be with you. I have to go to school for a degree I don't want. I have to lie to my asshole of a father so that he doesn't fucking disown me and kick me to the curb. I have to pretend that you don't exist when I'm in that hellhole." Nathan stood, scratching at his arm. "I have to pretend that we haven't been together for the past two and a half years. And for what? So I can please that motherfucker and take over a business I hate?" Nathan turned away from Warren now, focusing his sight on the buzzing fan. "It's so fucking stupid, Warren."

Warren bit his lip, approaching Nathan and leaning his forehead against his shoulder, running his fingers around his still heavily covered stomach. "I know, Nathan."

Nathan shook his head, covering Warren's hands with his own. "I'm an adult with daddy issues. Original, right?" he scoffed bitterly.

Warren planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck, whispering, "Very." He rested his cheek on Nathan's broad shoulder, ignoring the overwhelming heat that soaked through him. "Tell you what, go tonight. Have a shitty time, then come over and we'll have dinner. I cook."

"You can't cook."

"I can cook!"

"No, you can order pizza."

"Same difference. Anyway," Warren turned Nathan around to face him, "come over, and spend the night. You can tell me all about the shitty things that dick said. It'll be great."

"I'll bring booze." Nathan said, licking his bottom lip.

"Booze and pizza?" Warren questioned.

"I don't care about the pizza."

Warren mocked horror. "How could you say such things?"

"We had pizza last time."

"So?"

"We always have pizza."

"What if I order stuffed with extra sausage?"

"And extra sauce." Nathan added.

"One stuffed meat lovers pizza with extra sausage and sauce with a bottle of booze."

"Fine."

"Fine." Warren smiled, and Nathan rolled his eyes as Warren pulled him in for a hug.

"Thought it was too hot." Nathan smirked. He felt Warren shrug slightly.

"It is."

* * *

That evening, Warren ordered the pizza and cleaned up his one bedroom apartment a bit. He really didn't mind living there; the rent was alright, it was near the college he was attending, and it was easy to clean. After all, it was only him living there, with the exception of Nathan. Nathan left some clothes and bathroom things for convenience, and Warren didn't mind. In fact, he was glad. Seeing Nathan's things lying around reminded him that they were still a serious thing. A secret, yes, but still serious and real.

Once he finished making his bed - which he didn't know why he even bothered - he showered and got dressed. He knew he didn't need to be fancy or anything, but he was fairly sure that Nathan would be in his usual having-a-extravagant-family-dinner-in-hell attire on, and Warren hated being under dressed. So, he settled for a simple gray button down shirt and comfortable dark jeans. Rolling his sleeves up, he proceeded to fix his hair. He enjoyed having his hair longer, but it was always a hassle.

He heard the doorbell ring, and he hurried out of his room to answer it. Paying the pizza guy, he accepted the heavenly smelling box and headed to the kitchen. Glancing up at the clock, he figured that Nathan would be finishing up soon, unless his father had his mind settled on a certain topic that kept Nathan occupied for another hour. Warren hoped not, not only for Nathan's sake, but for his father's sake, as well. While Nathan was better with his temper now, he still could lose it when pushed far enough.

Opening his barely functional oven, he placed the hot pizza in. His mother used to do that to keep food warm until it was ready to serve, and his mother was usually right.

For the next hour, Warren sat on the couch while flipping through channels, becoming more and more drowsy with every passing minute. He yawned loudly, leaning back and resting his eyes. He was startled when his door was roughly swung open, and a distraught Nathan stomped in, slamming it shut behind him. Warren jumped off the couch, confused. Nathan's shirt was untucked, and by the way his collar looked, he used to have a tie on. His blazer was wrapped up in his firm grip, and his hair was slightly askew. What caught Warren's attention, though, was the darkening red mark placed upon Nathan's right cheek.

Warren was in front of him in an instant. "Nathan-"

"I can not even _believe_ that fucker!" Nathan threw his blazer across the room. He pushed past Warren and grabbed a pillow off the couch, burying his face in it and screaming. Warren watched him, dumbfounded.

When Nathan was done screaming, he remained there with his face hidden deep in the pillow. Warren slowly approached him, placing his hand on Nathan's twitching shoulder. Nathan stiffened under the contact, and Warren reached for the pillow.

"Nathan? Talk to me..." Nathan made a strange choking sound, and it took a moment for Warren to realize that he was sobbing. Nathan slowly brought his face away from the pillow. His cheeks were wet, his eyes puffy, and his cheek angrily red. Warren ripped the pillow away, tossing it aside and wrapping his arms around Nathan. Nathan held back tightly, burying his face in Warren's shoulder.

They remained like that as Warren ran his fingers through Nathan's hair, smoothing it out. Nathan eventually ran out of tears, and just shook against Warren. Warren closed his eyes and bit his lip. What could he possibly say? He had a feeling that he knew the basics of the story. It was always the same.

Nathan pulled away and rested his forehead against Warren's, averting his swollen eyes downwards. Warren reached up and carefully rubbed the wetness away from Nathan's cheek, earning a wince out of him. "Look at me." Warren whispered. Nathan hesitantly raised his eyes to meet Warren's. "What happened...?"

Nathan hiccuped, and rubbed at his eye. "Fucking prick..." he murmured. "Got into a fight 'bout school. Told him I didn't want to do the family business. Shit got heated." Warren nodded along with Nathan's word, rubbing the back of Nathan's shoulder in comfort. "Asshole got cocky and threatened me. Said he would take it all away, cut me off. Then, he hit me. He fucking hit his 21-year-old son. I wanted nothin' more than to beat him within an inch of his life... and-" Nathan stopped, his chin quivering and his eyes closing.

Warren waited patiently for his to continue. Nathan sniffled, going on, "...about us..."

Warren's eyes widened. "You didn't-"

"Of course not." Nathan sighed. "I wanted to, but didn't. That would've been the signature on the disownment papers." Nathan then laughed dryly, bringing his own hands up to cup Warren's face. "I wanted to, Warren..."

"I know..."

"I should've-"

"No, Nathan." Warren stopped him, placing his thumb over Nathan's parted mouth. "Don't do this to yourself. You know you can't-"

"Then what's the fucking point!?" Nathan exclaimed, pushing Warren away. "What's the goddam point of us being together? What am I suppose to do, Warren!? Follow what that asshole says and marry some bitch I don't give a damn about? What do we do then, huh? What, do I just sneak around with you for the rest of our lives? I don't fucking want that!"

"Neither do I, Nathan! But we don't have a choice!"

"I can't keep this shit up! Fuck, I don't want to!" Nathan rubbed his face, ignoring the pain throbbing in his right cheek. "All I want is to get away from that sadistic motherfucker and be with you!"

Warren opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut.

"You have done more for me than he ever did! You are the goddamn reason I don't have to take so many fucking meds! Or be analyzed by shitheads who think they can just fix me! Warren," Nathan reached out and grabbed at the front of Warren's shirt, jerking him forward, "you are the reason I can go back to that god forsaken place without wanting to kill myself. You are the only thing I have going for me, and if it doesn't go anywhere..." Nathan sucked in a deep breath, shaking. "...then what's the point?"

Warren's teary gaze darted over Nathan's face. "There's always a point, Nathan." He reached up and brushed Nathan's hair back, resting his hand on the back of his neck. "I know he's going to find out sometime, or that we're going to break it off before then, and I don't want to break this off. But, I also don't want you to be miserable, and that's what will happen if your father finds out about us."

Nathan's grip on Warren's shirt tightened, and Warren placed his hand over it. Nathan stared at Warren, and in a shaky voice, he whispered, "I love you, Warren." The very words curled the corner of Warren's mouth, and formed a lump in his throat.

"I love you, too." he replied, entwining his fingers with the ones that once gripped his shirt. Nathan's tears were dry, as was his throat. Warren leaned over and pressed his lips against the corner of Nathan's mouth, mumbling, "There's a point to us."

Nathan turned his head to fully capture Warren's parted mouth. He brushed his tongue along Warren's bottom lip before plunging in to fully taste Warren. Warren tangled his fingers in Nathan's soft locks as Nathan ran his hands under Warren's shirt. Nathan jerked Warren closer, pressing every inch of himself against him. Breaking away for a small breath, Nathan moved along Warren's neck, nipping and sucking in all the right spots. Warren brought his hands down to quickly unbutton Nathan's shirt, shoving it down his shoulders. Nathan pulled away, tossing the shirt aside and lifting his undershirt over his head. Warren reached out to touch heated flesh, and Nathan pushed him back towards Warren's room.

Not bothering to close the door, Nathan shoved Warren against the wall harshly, grinding their bodies together as their lips locked. Nathan pulled the buttons apart as he tore Warren's shirt off his shoulders, then moved down to the front of his jeans, pressing his palm against him. Warren groaned, thrusting up and sliding his hands down Nathan's back. His fingers reached the hem of Nathan's slacks, sliding past and tugging them down. Nathan bit down on Warren's bottom lip as a response.

The hot, heavy breaths, they pulled away and Nathan undid both his and Warren's pants. He grabbed the material on Warren's hips, kneeling as he slid the jeans down. He eyed the hardening bulge under Warren's blue boxers. His once dry mouth now flowed with saliva as he sucked on the bulge through the thin material, and Warren's hips jerked forward in response. Nathan ran his wet tongue along the covered length, feeling it pulsate under the touch.

Warren's heart beat harshly in his chest, and his grip on Nathan's hair tightened. His body flushed in the heat they were creating, and air was seemingly hard to obtain. He shivered as Nathan's tongue made it's way away from his growing bulge and up his stomach, stopping to swirl around his navel.

Warren pressed on Nathan's bare chest, moving them towards Warren's neatly made bed. Before settling down, Nathan kicked his own pants off. Warren pushed him down and climbed on top, tugging down Nathan's dark red boxers. Nathan returned the favor, and they two of them wrapped themselves around each other. Warren reached over to the night stand, opening the drawer and pulling out a small tube of lube and a condom.

* * *

Heartbeats slowed, becoming steady and calm. Warren ran his fingers lazily over Nathan's back, and Nathan rested his head against Warren's chest. A fan hummed, occasionally turning in their direction to blow a gust of cool air on their warm figures.

"We still have pizza." Warren said suddenly, and Nathan couldn't help but snort.

"Is that all you think about?" he asked sarcastically.

Warren shrugged. "No, but it's probably cold by now. Hey, where's the booze?"

"Forgot."

"You forget everything."

"As if! I don't forget that much!"

Warren laughed. "Dude, back at Blackwell you always forgot to lock the door. I can't even count how many times Victoria walked in on us because you forgot to lock your door."

Nathan snorted. "She did that on purpose, the pervert." Nathan smirked as he moved to look at Warren. "There was also the time your hipster bitch walked in. Oh man, that was just too good!"

"She about passed out, and then you made fun of her until we graduated." Warren pinched Nathan's arm, causing him to laugh.

"She was too easy."

"You're mean."

"Oh, because you didn't laugh every time she turned into a virgin tomato and got all stuttery? Then, she'd ask you all about it afterwards?" Nathan snickered.

"Whatever, dude. You're still an ass." Warren sighed, and after a moment, said, "The pizza did look amazing, y'know."

"Stuffed with extra sausage?"

"And extra sauce." Warren added. They both chuckled, and Nathan let out a content sigh. Warren kicked at the heavy blanket that partially covered him and Nathan. "Ugh, it's too hot."

"No, it's not." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"It's always hot. Even at night. It's suffocating!" Warren exclaimed dramatically, causing Nathan to pinch his side.

"You'll live."

"Oh, what do you know? You're always cold. We could be on the sun and you'd wear your jacket."

"If we were on the sun we would die."

"Touche." Warren stretched his body out, and Nathan repositioned himself so that he was hovering over him. Leaning down on his elbows, Nathan placed small, feather-like kisses along Warren's collar bone. Warren's arms encircled Nathan's waist, and he hummed happily. All signs of stress was lifted from their figures, and all bitter thoughts gone.

Nathan moved up to eye level with Warren, and studied him. Warren raised a brow. "What?" he asked.

Nathan shook his head, a sad grin pulling at his lips. "What are we doing...?" he murmured, brushing a chunk of Warren's hair away from his forehead.

"You mean, not eating delicious pizza?"

"I'm serious, Warren."

Warren frowned, sitting up a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Is that what we're gonna do forever? Sneak around, I mean?" Nathan bit his lip, and Warren kissed his bruising cheek.

"No," he assured. "Not forever. Someday your dad will be gone, and you'll be the head of the family business. I'll get my degree-"

"And I'll probably have a wife. Maybe kids."

Warren chewed on the inside of his cheek. He thought to himself for a moment before saying, "Things have a way of working out in the end. We've made it through worse."

Nathan stared at Warren with thoughtful eyes, and he brushed his lips against his in a tight lip lock. Warren inhaled deeply, tingles running through his legs, sensing something changing in the air. They kept the kiss chaste, merely enjoying the sensation of skin touching. Nathan pulled back, eyes remained shut. Warren ran his hands down Nathan's arms, resting his forehead against his. When Nathan's light blue eyes peered down at his once more, a nervous tightening occurred in his stomach, causing his hands to freeze. He could feel Nathan's warm breath hitting his mouth, and he felt the words the moment they were uttered.

"Marry me."

Warren's eyes widened. "...W-what?"

"Marry me." Nathan repeated more sternly. Warren instantly sat up, and Nathan moved with him. Warren's brain failed to comprehend what such simple words were spoken, so he continued to gaze wide eyed at Nathan. Nathan pressed his lips into a tight line, expression serious. He reached up and cupped each side of Warren's face, saying, "Warren, marry me."

Warren found his voice. "But, we can't-"

"Yes, we can."

"Well, legally, yeah. But, your-"

"I don't care. I just don't fucking care." Nathan kissed him more harshly this time, pulling away quickly. "That asshole can do whatever he wants to me, I don't-"

"But I do, Nathan!" Warren cut him off. "I care what happens to you! I don't want you to drop out because he cut you off, or for you to be shamed, or anything!"

Nathan sat back, frustration overwhelming him. Before he could scream, Warren reached out to him.

"We have to be smart here, Nathan. Or, we're both gonna be screwed." Warren pulled him back. "You know I would love nothing more than to marry you. You know that! But, we can't right now. Listen," Warren intertwined their fingers, "You don't that much schooling left, right? Year or two? I say we wait, and you just do whatever the hell that asshole says until you graduate. That way, he will have paid for everything. You may not take over the Prescott business, but you'll still have a degree to work with. After everything, then you can tell him."

"You actually think that will work?" Nathan asked. Warren nodded.

"Best plan I have."

"And if he does the whole marriage shit?"

"Tell him you're more focused on the business. You'll worry about that afterwards."

"...You've thought about this before, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Warren shrugged. Nathan kissed him once more, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing Warren back against the bed.

When Nathan pulled away, he muttered, "So that's a yes, right?"

"Not 'til I see a ring, baby doll. And that shit better be real gold. Or sliver. Actually, I'm more of a silver guy. Get silver."

"You're an ass." Nathan nipped at Warren's bottom lip roughly, earning a chuckle from Warren. The two of them met in another tight lip lock, and when they pulled apart, the heat remained between them. Nathan gave a genuine smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Nathan."

* * *

 **Hey, what about the pizza?  
**

 **These boys need to get their priorities straight.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


	10. Drabble Drabble

**Lazy Note: Hey there, Strangers. I've been slacking, so I've decided to post some of my drabble type GrahamScott stories that I've posted on Tumblr. They're all prompts that people have sent me that I wrote little stories for. So, yeah. If you don't follow me on Tumblr and you haven't read these then here you go. :)  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Drabble Drabble  
**

 **by**

 **xLazyxWriterx**

 **Summary: Some mini adventures of Nathan and Warren.**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Anonymous: you know what would be hilarious though? Max nervously and jokingly asking Warren if he's done 'it' with Nathan and he casually replies with a yes, resulting in a flustered Max.**

"So… Warren," Max started. The two of them sat themselves on the hood of Warren's car as evening fell upon Blackwell Academy. This was the first time in what seemed like weeks that it was just the two of them hanging out. Warren had been…occupied, and Max had been curious about the whole thing ever since she found out the big secret.

They had just gotten back from the drive-in, and Max watched as Warren stretched himself out. Being cooped up in the car for the past five hours had them both stiff. Warren turned to her, brow raised and lips curved. "What's up?"

"Uh…the movie was great!" She chickened out. Again. She had tried asking him about it on the way to Newberg, but never quite got there. She was hoping that she would say something that would trigger something within Warren, and he would just tell her some things. It wasn't that easy, come to find out.

"Dude, the movie was badass!" Warren laughed, stretching his legs out. "I always say that a movie doesn't have to be in color to be good. If anything, that just adds to the charm. Some people just don't get that, I guess."

This was as good of chance as any. "Like…Nathan?" she asked, trying to keep her tone casual. Warren's grin deepened, and he shook his head.

"Yeah, like Nathan. He's not all that into movies."

"Really? I figured he would be… y'know, because of you."

Warren scratched at the back of his neck, looking down at his lap. "When we're together, we usually don't make it to the end of movies." he replied. Max's eyes widened slightly at the implications within Warren's words.

Warren faced her, brow cocked and eyes narrowed. "Is that what you've wanted to ask me about all day? About Nathan?" he asked, smirking.

Gee, was she that transparent? Max shrugged, trying to keep her cool. "Maybe…" she mumbled.

"Try definitely." Warren chuckled, elbowing Max lightly. "Alright, ask away."

"Seriously…?"

"Yep. What's on your mind?"

God, where did she begin? "Okay, so, uh… who else knows?" she asked.

"Well, there's you, and Victoria." Warren replied. Max was surprised.

Why would you tell Victoria?" asked Max, astonished. Warren looked away, embarrassed.

"We didn't. She kind of… walked in on us when we were hanging in Nathan's room." Warren sighed. "She won't tell a soul, though. Nathan made sure of that. He's got a way with people, y'know…"

Oh, Max was very much aware of Nathan's people skills. "Still, I'm surprised she hasn't told her minions."

"Her and Nathan go way back, and you should thank her. She's the reason I told you. I figured it was only fair." Warren shrugged.

"Did she freak out?"

"Not as much as you would think. She was more surprised that I was Nathan's first choice." Warren rolled his eyes as he hopped off the car, stretching his arms up towards the sky, groaning. Max felt the urge to release some of the tension in her stiff muscles as well, hopping onto her feet beside him.

"What do you guys do together? Besides no finish movies." Max joked. Warren laughed, straightening his shirt out.

"We hang out, talk, go eat…We do stuff."

"Wow, you guys are hardcore." she said sarcastically.

"Sometimes." Warren looked around the empty parking lot until his eye caught something in the distance, causing him to smile shyly.

Max should've bit her tongue at this point, but didn't. "What? Like in bed?" she asked jokingly, and stiffened after realizing the territory she had just stepped in. She was curious, sure, but still.

With amused dark eyes and a smirk, Warren replied, "Yep."

Max's eyes widened, and she could feel her face heating up. It only got worse when a blur of red appeared in the corner of her eye.

Nathan was at Warren's side, wrapping a loose arm around his shoulder. "Hey," he greeted Warren before turning to Max. "Hippie." Warren elbowed him playfully.

Trying to push back the steamy images that flooded her mind, Max turned away from them, attempting to his her flushed cheeks. "H-hey,"

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece." Nathan said, ignoring Max.

"Oh, y-yeah, Warren's not a bad driver and traffic-"

"Wasn't talkin' to you." Nathan cut her off. Warren shot him a look, to which Nathan rolled his eyes. "We should go. We gotta go have _hardcore sex_. Right, Max?" Nathan glanced over a Max, who's face pulsed it was so hot.

"U-uh-"

"Hell, you wanna come watch? Let me warn you, though: beware the splash zo-"

"Nathan!" Warren, who's face flushed a light pink, pinched Nathan's cheek. "Stop picking on her!"

Nathan pulled away with an amused smirk, rubbing at his face. "Whatever."

"I gotta go!" Max exclaimed, turning and walking away. "Bye Warren! Movie was great! We should do it again!"

"Bye Max!" Warren called after her. "Alright, how much did you hear? Everything, I assume?"

"Mostly." Nathan leaned over and nipped at Warren's earlobe. "C'mon, my room. Now."

Later that night, Warren received a text from Max: _I want details. Lots of details. Lunch time? Don't bring your boytoy._

* * *

 **Anonymous: I kinda wanna know what Victoria walked in on that one time, when she found out about Warren and Nathan *hinthint***

Victoria considered herself patient. Really, she did, but there was only so much she could take.

Nathan had actually blown her off. They were supposed to meet up behind the pool a half an hour ago, and Victoria was sick of waiting. She had tried calling him, texting him, and even using her nonexistent mind powers to will him to come, but nothing worked. If there was anything Victoria hated it was being stood up, especially by Nathan. They had made the plans to meet up and get high for the evening, but then Nathan decided to be a no-show.

Now, Victoria walked along the campus of Blackwell Academy with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Victoria headed straight to the boys' dorm; Nathan had better have a damn good excuse for blowing her off… like he died. Okay, Victoria didn't want him to be dead, per say. She had just been looking forward to them toking up together.

Nathan had been distant lately. He wasn't hanging around the vortex members much, and he barely spoke to Victoria. He had been spending a lot of time alone, or locked up in his room. It did worry Victoria a bit; after all, they were close friends. That's why it pissed her off that he didn't at least text her an excuse.

With the dorms in sight, she sighed and walked through the grass, ignoring the fact that Logan and Zachary were tossing the football. They wouldn't dare hit her with it, anyway.

Swinging the heavy door open, she stepped into the boys' dorm, and instantly cringed. Ugh, the boys were always so messy, and Victoria would practically taste the testosterone in the air. Compared to the boys' dorm, the girls' dorm was like a pristine temple.

The scowl still deep in her features, Victoria stomped down the hallway towards Nathan's dorm. She thought about kicking the door down, but decided against it. She wasn't wearing the right shoes, anyway.

A soft chuckle from behind the door stopped Victoria from going in, and she raised a confused brow. Why was he laughing? Did he really get high without her? Because, if that was the case then he was in deep fucking-

A moan was heard, and Victoria's brain took a moment to try and register it. It took another moan for her to understand what was happening behind that door. Her brows furrowed and her pink lips parted in an annoyed sigh. So, that was it? Nathan blew her off to screw some chick in his dorm? Her second thought was what girl was stupid enough to be with him in the first place? Her money was on Dana, or Taylor. Ugh.

Who ever it was, she wasn't more important than Victoria. With that finale thought, Victoria grasped the door knob, and swung the door open. She opened her mouth to made a snide remark, but stopped in her tracks at the sight on Nathan's bed.

Nathan hovered over Warren, their lips locked and skin pink and moist. Warren's chest was bare, and Nathan was in his white undershirt, but Victoria could see that his jeans were unzipped. Warren's fingers were tangled in Nathan's light brown locks, and Nathan ran his hands over Warren's sides. When they pulled away, Warren's bottom lip was caught between Nathan's teeth, an amused expression on his face.

Victoria felt her cheeks flush as her blood rushed through her system, her hazelnut eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. All thoughts flew straight out her ears as she watched Nathan, who seemingly didn't notice her presence, smirked down at a gasping Warren.

If she turned around now and was careful enough to shut the door quietly, maybe they wouldn't notice anything. Before she could even take a step back, Nathan's eyes darted up for a split second.

He visually stiffened, and his head whipped up to meet Victoria's gaze with terror.

"What?" Warren breathed out, turning his head to face Victoria. He froze as well.

What does one say in a moment like this, exactly?

Victoria tried to find the words, but they were all lodged in her throat. Nathan was off the bed in a split second, and Warren was sitting up with a pillow pressed against his chest.

Nathan stared at her with wide eyes, at loss for words as well. With his face buried in the pillow, Warren's muffled voice said, "I thought you locked the door."

Nathan glanced at Warren, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Yeah, well, apparently not."

"Dude! You remember what happened last time! Damn it, you know Zach likes to burst into peoples rooms when the need comes!"

"Shit, I know! I forgot! Damn it!"

Victoria's eyes darted back and forth between the two, and it all clicked into place.

… _Oh._

 **Oh.**

"Oh…" Victoria gasped. "…my God, you-"

"Close the door." Nathan commanded. "Now."

"Are you serious?" Warren asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, we can't just let her leave to blab about this, now can we?" Nathan snapped back.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Victoria found her voice. She closed the door, getting over her shock, and glaring at Nathan. "What the hell? We were supposed to meet up, like, an hour ago!"

"What? Ah, shit!" Nathan rubbed at his eyes. "I forgot."

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Warren said dryly, picking his shirt up from the ground.

"Shut up." Nathan shot Warren a look before turning back to Victoria. "You don't breathe a word of this to _anyone_ , you hear? I mean it, or-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Victoria interrupted. "So, this is where you've been? With _him_?" She motioned to Warren.

"Gee, you don't have to say it like that." Warren frowned.

"Quiet." Nathan warned. Warren rolled his eyes.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"I'll bite you." Nathan spat back.

Warren cocked a brow, smirking. "Is that a threat, or an offer?"

The corner of Nathan's mouth twitched up, and Victoria could feel her face heating up.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Nathan semi-threatening both Victoria and Warren, and Victoria cringing at their shameless flirting. This was actually a thing, wasn't it? Victoria still was having a hard time digesting it.

Seriously, though, of all the people Nathan could've hook up with, why Warren? That was the real question on Victoria's mind that she didn't dare vocalize.

* * *

 ** **Anonymous:** Prompt- Nathan has a fear of drowning and hates swimming. Warren teaches him one day, but then it ends up with them making out/skinnydipping**

In the movies, drowning is loud. The person screams with arms flailing, and they dip below the waves and come up in dramatic fashion while those on shore scramble and panic to rescue them.

That's not real. Drowning was quiet, movements were subtle, and he rarely made any noise at all. One minute his head was bobbing above the water and then it was gone.

It had been in the family pool, and Nathan was left alone. Being only six-years-old without a single swimming lesson, he should've been watched. His father was on a business trip, and his mother had gone in to grab another drink. All dressed in his swim trunks and staring at the clear water with curious eyes.

First, he had placed his hand in. The water was warm from the sun, and it caused goosebumps to rise along his skin. Then, his feet. Kicking and splashing the water was amusing, but he wanted to by enveloped by it's warmth. So, he jumped in, and he sunk to the bottom.

Oh, yes, the water hugged him and he was warm. But, he couldn't breathe, and darkness had closed in on him. Every cell in his body was screaming for oxygen.

When he woke up, he was surrounded by people. He had just been touch the bottle of the deep pool and then he was in the fresh air. With heavy lungs and an achy chest, Nathan had opened his eyes to see his panicked mother, and many other unfamiliar faces.

That was the last time Nathan went near a pool, despite being on the swim team. That wasn't his idea, though. Show's how much his father knew about him. After arguing and threatening the swim couch, Nathan was off the hook and only showed up for pictures and meetings. It wasn't like Sean Prescott ever went to the swim meets, anyway.

But, if he was terrified of the liquid death, what was he doing here?

Answer: The dark eyed boy standing beside him with an amused grin and excited eyes.

Ever since the Tobanga incident, Warren had made it very clear that Nathan owed him. While the Tobanga incident was Nathan's idea, it wasn't like it ended that horribly. Warren was just surprisingly superstitious.

Nathan had been surprised when Warren fell through with his threat. Showing up at his dorm around eleven o'clock, Warren wore a mischievous smirk and held up the keys to Blackwell Academy's pool. Nathan had questioned where he got them, but Warren merely shrugged and said a friend snatched them for him.

Nathan had refused, but Warren had insisted. Nathan should've kicked him out, but he didn't want him to be angry with him... again. So, Nathan dragged his feet as he followed the hyped up Warren in the shadows to the pool. Warren had brought his swim trunks, and Nathan kept his in his locker. They were brand new, and were never even worn.

Now, sitting on the locker room bench in his dark red swim trunks, Nathan visibly shook. His heart was racing, and his stomach was tightening. His legs bounced, and he kept telling himself to count to three. Breathe in, and breathe out.

"Dude?" Warren's voice echoed through the locker room. Nathan's head whipped up to see the obvious concern written all over Warren's face. Warren sat down beside him on the bench, reaching out to grab Nathan's trembling hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nathan shook his head, swallowing harshly. "Nothing," he mumbled, turning away from Warren to focus on the rows of lockers.

Warren reached over to grab Nathan's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Hey, talk to me. You scared we're gonna get caught or something? That's not like you." Warren asked, letting go of Nathan's chin to reached over and rub Nathan's bare back. Nathan sighed, the gesture soothing.

Nathan looked down at his hands, chewing on his lip. "No, not that," he replied quietly.

"Nathan, we're suppose to be having fun, remember? Rebellious and shit, right? What's up?"

Nathan glanced at Warren. He could trust him, of course. Nathan was just embarrassed that he was terrified of drowning in the Blackwell pool, and the fact that he didn't know how to swim. It's hard to learn and take lessons on how to not drown when you're too panicked to get into the water.

"I, uh..." Nathan tried. "...Do you know how to swim?"

Warren was taken back by the question, but answered, "Yeah, why? Are you worried that I'll drown or something?" Warren chuckled, pulling Nathan into a side huge. "I'll be fine. C'mon," Warren stood, pulling Nathan to his feet.

Before Warren could drag him out the door, Nathan blurted out, "I can't swim."

Warren looked back at him with another surprised look. "What?"

"I-um... I can't swim. I never learned. And..." Nathan pulled his hand free, crossing his arms.

"Wait, aren't you on the swim team?"

Nathan scoffed. "Barely. Asshole put my on there for more publication. I don't actually do anything. Especially get in the pool."

"Oh." Warren offered him a comforting smile. "That's it? I can teach you to swim."

"No." Nathan said quickly. "No, I don't wanna get in."

Warren's smile faded, and the gears in his head clicked. "Oh...Are you scared?"

Nathan didn't say anything. He felt his skin flush with embarrassment, and he turned to open his locker. Gathering his clothes, he tried to put his shirt on only to be stopped by Warren. Warren tore the shirt away, and he wrapped his arms around Nathan.

"Dude, do you really think I'd let you drown?" Warren kissed his shoulder. "I mean, yeah, you piss me off sometimes, but never enough that I want to kill you." Warren pulled back, capturing Nathan's lips with his own in a brief kiss. Warren smiled. "We'll go in the shallow end."

Nathan swallowed hard, still unsure. He knew that he should be over fear of drowning. After all, he was six and he had lived. But, there was still the image of fading light and the feeling of bursting lungs that made him hesitant. Warren would be there, but that didn't make everything okay. Nathan didn't know how well Warren swam, or if Warren knew CPR. What if Warren ended up slipping and drowning because Nathan was too terrified to go in after him? Or if Nathan slipped and brought Warren down with him?

"Hey, stop thinking." Warren squeezed Nathan's nose. "We're fine. I turned the lights on, and the water is warm. No one is going to find us, and no one is going to drown." Warren winked at him, and Nathan pulled his nose free of Warren's grasp.

Hand in hand, Nathan allowed himself to be brought to the pool. The pool lights were on, illuminating the area in a blue glow. Warren gave him a reassuring look, squeezing his hand. The two walked to the shallow end, and Warren climbed in first.

"Oh, that's great." Warren sighed. Standing, the water come up to his waist. Nathan sat on the ledge, dipping his feet into the water. It was warm, reminding him of the pool back home. He forced the thoughts of the day out of his head. Feeling brave, he kicked the water at Warren.

"Hey now!" Warren laughed, splashing the water back. Nathan chuckled nervously, watching the waves and ripples the water created. Taking a deep breath, he slowly slid in. His feet his the bottom, the water only hitting his waist. His anxiety was beginning to kick in, and he did his best to ignore it.

Warren reached for him. "You okay?"

Nathan nodded quickly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think." Nathan ran his fingers through the water, slightly grinning. It did feel good, even if his heart was trying to break out of his ribcage.

Over the next half hour, Warren helped Nathan get comfortable in the water, as well as showing him the doggie paddle. Nathan felt like an idea, but he had to admit that it was a great excuse for letting Warren put his hands all over him. Being soaked only heighten the sensations Warren's touches brought to his skin.

"You okay?" Warren asked once again, and once again Nathan nodded.

"Yeah... yeah."

"You're getting better."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe you'll actually compete."

"Don't count on it."

The two laughed, and Nathan smoothed his hair back. He turned towards Warren, who seemed to have a different look in his eye. Curious, Nathan rose a brow. "What?"

Without a word, Warren dived under the water. Panic shot through Nathan, and he froze. He could barely make out Warren's figure, and he almost had a panic attack when he felt Warren grab him. Slipping, Nathan fell back, and his arms instantly worked at getting to the surface again.

Hitting the cool air, Nathan gasped. He twisted around in search of Warren, only to bump into him and almost lose his balance again. Anger coursed through him. "What the fuck, Warren?!" he exclaimed, spashing the boy with water.

Unfazed, Warren chuckled. The same glint was still in his eye as Warren cocked his head to the side. "See? You did great. In fact, you've done so good that I rewarded you." Warren said, lifting his arm out of the water to reveal Nathan's swim trunks.

Nathan paused for a moment, slowly realizing what had happened. He reached down to feel his bare hips, and the water suddenly felt much warmer.

"W-what? You stole my fucking swimsuit! Give that back!" Nathan reached for it, but Warren tossed it away from the pool. "Hey!"

"You're right." Warren sighed. "That's not fair." Ducking under the water once more and almost giving Nathan another heart attack, Warren came back up and tossed his own swim trunks aside.

Nathan's mouth parted in a silent gasp of disbelief. "...Are you shitting me...?"

"Nope." Warren smiled, swimming over to Nathan, forcing him towards the end of the pool. "Consider this payback for Tobanga."

Nathan rolled his eyes, trying to ignore how close Warren was getting. "You act like you didn't enjoy it."

"It was stressful, and a waste of our time. We could've been watching Supernatural."

"God, you and that damn show-" Nathan was caught off by the sudden coolness of the wall of the pool hitting his back. Warren grabbed Nathan's, pinning them. Wet lips met, and Nathan let out a frustrated groan.

"How is this a punishment...?"

"I never said it was." Their kisses echoed through the area. "Just payback."

* * *

 ** **Anonymous:** Can i ask for grahamscott + stomach kisses, maybe?**

Fingers ran along his back, and it was becoming harder to concentrate on the conflict occurring on the TV. The fingers were light, slow, warm through his t-shirt.

Warren could see Nathan from the corner of his eye. Side by side with Nathan pressed tight against him and his arm and hand brushing against him, Warren decided to repay the favor by placing a hand on Nathan's knee. Nathan tensed a bit before relaxing against the touch. The heat on Warren's palm was causing his pulse to quicken and he swallowed harshly. The air around them was changing. Warren began to run his thumb in circular motion, massaging Nathan through his jeans.

The demon hunting happening on the TV was no longer interesting to Warren. Nathan was the only person who could make him lose interest in the obvious Destiel occurring on the screen.

The fingers left his back, and Nathan shifted beside him. Those fingers brushed the hair away from his ear, and a pair of lips pressed against his earlobe. Warren breathed in deeply, shivering at the tongue that darted out and ran along the back of his ear.

Those lips moved to his pulse point, and Warren ran his hand along Nathan's thigh. Nathan's teeth grazed his skin, and a firm hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back against his bedroom floor, careful not to bump his head against the bed.

Laying flat on his back, Warren sighed. Nathan moved from his neck, pushing Warren's shirt up.

Warren bit at his lip when Nathan placed a light kiss right under his navel. His teeth nipped and tugged at the tight skin, stopping to bite down and suck in certain sensitive areas. Nathan's tongue swirled around the skin, and Warren tangled his fingers in Nathan's slicked back hair.

Multiple open mouth kissed were placed upon his stomach, each warm and sending quick shocks through his belly down to his toes. Nathan glanced up at him, meeting Warren's hazy gaze with a smirk and a suggestive flick of the tongue.

The TV was merely background noise now.

* * *

 **Anonymous: grahamscott on the 4th of july with lots of cuteness! :3**

Nathan wrapped the heavy blanket tighter around his shivering figure, pulling it over his head and covering himself. Only his furrowed brows and annoyed eyes peeked through the blanket. He shifted his position on the hood of Warren's car, grumbling.

It actually wasn't that cold, but the light breeze and the lack of sunlight brought goosebumps along his skin. The only light source was the town lights and the flashlight Warren brought. Even the lighthouse behind him didn't shine.

Hearing footsteps, he turned and saw Warren carrying a bag of fireworks and a box of pizza with a wide grin plastered on his face. Warren set the pizza down on the car, and he stared at Nathan for a moment before bursting out with laughter.

"Dude, you okay?" Warren asked, tugging at the part of the blanket covering Nathan's nose and mouth, revealing a scowl.

"This is stupid." Nathan mumbled.

"You're fine," Warren chuckled. "In thirty-two minutes, the show will start. But, in the meantime, lookie what I found!" Warren held the bag open wide for Nathan to see, and Nathan shook his head.

"You're gonna blow yourself up."

"Am not!" Warren crossed his arms. "I'm practically a professional."

Warren set the bag down on the ground and headed for the box of pizza. Pulling the lid open, the delicious smell of melted cheese, five different meats, and chunky sauce wafted through the air around them. Nathan's stomach tightened in a growl, and he enjoyed the heat that emitted off the box and it's contents.

Nathan unwrapped himself, leaving the blanket pooled around his waist and legs. He slicked back his newly tousled hair, shivering. Warren grabbed a thick slice of pizza, noticing Nathan's shiver.

"Are you really that cold?" he asked.

"No." Nathan lied, grabbing a slice of pizza. The first bite burned his mouth, but he didn't care. Warren shook his head, smirking.

Nathan finished his first slice by the time Warren finished his second and was heading for a third. Warren took a bite, sighing happily. Nathan rolled his eyes. Warren was the only person he had ever seen be so happy to eat a slice - or four - of pizza. Nathan liked pizza, sure, but it's not something he would eat everyday. Warren felt very different about that.

"We eat too much pizza." Nathan said, wiping his hands on the blanket.

"We're gonna get fat." Warren agreed. "And it's gonna be glorious."

"No, only you're gonna get fat." Nathan scoffed. Warren gasped at him in mock hurt.

"But you'll still love me if I'm fat, right?"

"I dunno. Maybe." Nathan smirked. Warren punched his shoulder while finishing his third piece. They both laughed, and Warren offered him another piece.  
Nathan shook his head; one was good enough right now. Warren closed the pizza box and set it on top of the car before grabbing the bag of fireworks, practically giggling like a little kid as he pulled some out.

He handed Nathan a package of lighters, asking him to open them. Warren pulled out a large cylinder looking thing that was printed with the American flag, and he snatched on of the lighters from Nathan. Jogging away from the car, he set of the firework.

Nathan checked his phone, seeing that they only had about fifteen more minutes until the Arcadia Bay firework show happened. They were in a great spot to watch them, and Nathan was surprised that no one had disturbed them. Most of the townspeople went to the actual show where they played music and games and watched the fireworks up close. It was too crowded for Nathan's taste, plus he wanted to spend time with Warren without worrying about his father finding them. The lighthouse was the perfect spot.

Warren lit the firework, and ran back to the car. The two watched the dull light grow bright as colors flashed and whistles were heard. Warren remained giddy, and Nathan squinted at the sudden bright light. Once the firework was finished, Warren dug through the bag.

"Are these legal?" Nathan asked, raising a brow.

"Probably not." Warren grinned, elbowing Nathan and handing him a box of sparklers. "Here, play with these." Grabbing a different firework this time, Warren ran out once more. Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

They continued to light their own fireworks, watching the different colors and Nathan continued to cringe at the high pitched noises they caused. They eventually ran out of the they-are-probably-legal-but-let's-not-really-question-it fireworks, and they were left with sparklers.

"Well, you didn't blow up, so that's good." Nathan chuckled.

Warren wore a proud smile. "And you were worried. Here," Warren lit a sparkler, waiting for it to take full effect before handing it to Nathan. Nathan accepted it, not looking directly at the light and holding it away, swirling it around in different directions. Warren lit his own, copying Nathan's motions, accidentally hitting Nathan's sparkler in the process.

"Hey! You wanna go?"

"Fight me!"

They continued to hit their sparklers together until Nathan lost his grip on his and it landed in Warren's lap. Warren quickly jumped off the car, letting it fall to the ground and stepping on it.

Nathan choked on his out breath as he laughed. Warren playfully glared at him, tossing his own sparkler when it died. Climbing back on the car, they heard the music from the town pick up.

Warren jerked a piece of the blanket that was tightly wrapped around Nathan. "Dude, don't hog the blanket!"

"I told you to bring your own."

"I thought you weren't cold!"

"I'm not."

"Then I guess I won't try to warm you up. We'll watch the fireworks just like this." Warren scooted away from Nathan, crossing his arms and looking up at the starry sky. Nathan frowned. Okay, he was cold. He was always cold, and Warren's body against his did not sound horrible. Like, at all.

Sighing in defeat, he opened the blanket up. "Get over here."

Warren glanced at him. "Nope. Lost your chance."

"Warren, now."

"No, you've rejected me. I'm still trying to recover." Warren bit his tongue to stop himself from smiling. Letting out another sigh, this one frustrated, Nathan scooted over to Warren, wrapping him with the blanket. He wiggled his arm around Warren's waist, tugging him closer.

Warren smirked at him, resting his head on Nathan's shoulder. "I suppose I could forgive you."

"You always make things so difficult." Nathan muttered.

"You're difficult."

"Whatever."

The fireworks began, starting slow with colors of green, blue, and gold before becoming rapid with every color of the rainbow. The entire show lasted about ten minutes, and Nathan figured that it was worth it. Well, partially. He got to hang out and cuddle with Warren, eat pizza, and watch Warren blow stuff up. All in all, Nathan figured that made up for the cold and constant mosquitoes.

Nathan rested his cheek on the top of Warren's head, sighing contently. What a great night.

* * *

 **Anonymous: Ok, ok but... like... I have this headcanon where... just imagine? Nathan dying from 'accidental' overdose of meds, Warren coping with the lose and mourning over his death. Max tries cheering him up and listens to him as Warren talks about the features he loves most about Nathan (his smile, laugh and personality etc.) while trying not to break down and cry for like the 5th time that day.**

The delicate hand rubbing his back should have been comforting, but it was not. It was too small, with nimble fingers and long nails. The fingertips ran along his shoulder and down his spine in a feather - like touch, but it only made him more nauseous.

His throat was sore, raw and burning. His sore eyes were weighed down by the dark shadows they cast, and his cracked lips sunk into a permanent frown. Each breath ached, and his head pounded lightly. His tongue was a dry lump of flesh in his mouth, uncomfortable and irritating.

"Warren…?" her voice echoed in his head, and he glanced at her. Her fingers continued to move softly against his shirt, burning against his cool skin. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, and he shivered at the contact. "Tell me what you're thinking…" she whispered.

He didn't answer.

She sighed lightly, her hand stopping on the middle of his back. "Warren," she nuzzled his shoulder. "It was an accident."

"No," his voice came out like a croak, his throat contracting to find any bit of wetness to relieve it of the pain, "it wasn't. You know it, I know it. Everyone knows it." His dark eyes fell, the throbbing in his head getting worse with every word he spoke. She did not reply. Instead, she reached out and took his limp hand in hers, holding tightly.

"It's Kate all over again." he muttered. He felt her stiffen against him, and he continued, "But, you know the difference…? Nathan was alone. He was alone in his room, and Kate… she was surrounded by grieving people when she jumped. Everyone knew. Everyone knew they fucked up. Everyone _cared_. With Nathan, though…" his chin quivered, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, "…no one knew. No one cared. Even after I-"

"Warren-"

"-found him. It wasn't like with Kate. Once Kate was off that roof, she was gone. But, Nathan…" his vision blurred, "…if I had just found him sooner-"

"Don't do this to yourself-"

"-then he could have gotten help and he may have-"

"Stop!" She grabbed his face now, forcing him to look at her. "None of this is your fault, Warren." He stared at her with red eyes for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. It's his fault." he replied. Before she could speak, he said, "And there was nothing I could do. He needed something more than me. I wasn't enough. I tried-"

"He knew, Warren."

"Did he…?" He tore away from her, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. "Did he know how I felt about him when he-" he swallowed harshly, "-he took those meds? Did he know how much it would fuck me up? Did he know how hard I tried to help? Max, I tried so hard to free him…"

She bit her lip, and her hand moved across his back again. He shook his head, the bitter taste filling his mouth once more. Silence enveloped them, and they remained there for many minutes before he lifted his head out of his hands and stared blankly across the room. She studied him, her expression sincere with worry and sorrow.

A dry laugh vibrated through his throat. "I miss his smile," he murmured. "He rarely did it because he didn't like his teeth, which I always told him was dumb because there wasn't anything wrong with them. But… sometimes he would just look at me and -" he faced her, "-and smile, genuinely _smile_ , and shake his head. I'd be like 'what?' and he would just continue to shake his head at me. Not a word, just…" With ever word spoken, his throat stung as much as his eyes.

She gave him a sad smile, nodding. He inhaled deeply, pain shooting through his chest. He felt wetness sliding down his cheek, down his chin, and dripping along his neck.

"I miss him, Max." he choked. "I miss him so damn much."

* * *

 **Drabbles are fun.  
**

 **Tumblr is fun.**

 **GrahamScott is fun.**

 **Fun fun fun**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xLazyxWriterx**


End file.
